Young &Hopeless
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Syaoran is new and already popular, though he can have any girl he wants he can't resist the most feared girl in school, Sakura? Complete
1. misunderstood

YOUNG AND HOPELESS

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Full summary: Syaoran is a new Student at Tomeda High who immediately gains popularity, though he can have almost any girl he wants, he just can't resist the most hated, strangest, most feared girl in the school, Sakura Kinomoto.

CHAPTER 1- misunderstood

It had officially been a week since Syaoran started going to Tomeda high, his rise to popularity was unexplainable and rapid. He didn't know what made people interested in him but he liked it. All the girls practically drooled when ever he would walk into the room; it was as though a Greek god had dropped in from the sky. There was no one single person he knew so far who didn't like him even the teachers had a blast teaching him.

Sakura Kinomoto on the other hand was misunderstood and frightening to most students. She had no friends, not even one, she was rude and obnoxious. Everyone feared her; they wouldn't even dare to come ten feet within her. She never spoke unless spoken to or mad. She seemed as though she was anti social.

It was a rainy Friday around noon when he first saw her. He was at the popular kid's table in the cafeteria with his new friend Eriol. So far he thought that Tomeda High was boring, it was not like all the other schools he had ever been to, nothing much happened. He picked up the milk cart and opened in.

"Hey Syao-ran" A girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair said in a slow seductive tone.

Syaoran smirked.

"She likes you" Eriol said grinning.

He didn't say anything; he just carried on opening the milk cart.

"That was Tish…practically the hottest girl in school; she doesn't go for anyone you know."

"U-hu." He said drinking the milk.

"If you two hook up guys would envy you."

"Okay." Syaoran said.

Eriol rolled his eyes "Are you even listening to me?" Eriol asked surprised with Syaoran's reaction.

"Yeah…I'm going to get a drink. I think this milk is stale" He said getting up.

He walked over to the vending machine; before he could get closer to it someone caught his attention. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, it was brown and messy, she wore old brown boots which had the shoe tongue sticking out and untied shoe laces. They looked as though they belonged to her great, great great, great Grandfather who was a farmer. They did not match her uniform which was surprisingly tidy. She was thin but not too thin. Out of all of her features the most that stood out were her emerald eyes, they were like non he had ever seen. He smiled astonished. She kept kicking the vending machine with her boots as though she was battling it. She kicked and banged in incessantly, she dented it here and there but she didn't care. "Ahhh." She muttered continuously beneath her breathe. He just couldn't drop his gaze, he had been to many schools but not once did he come across a girl in old brown boots battling a vending machine.

She forcefully hit it again then the drink finally fell out. She grabbed it when she noticed him looking at her. She angrily glared at him as if he had done something wrong. Syaoran dropped his gaze and smiled "You won that one." He said teasingly.

Her face expression did not change.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" the lunch lady said coming in their direction.

"What have I told you about damaging school property?"

Sakura sighed "I wasn't damaging it, I was just disciplining it." She said.

The lunch lady was annoyed "If there is anyone who needs discipline it's you, your brother is going to be hearing about this." She warned.

"Whatever" she muttered.

Sakura walked past Syaoran and mad her way to her lunch table, his eyes followed her. She went to a table far from everyone where she sat by herself. He stopped gazing at her and walked back to his table.

"I thought you went to get a drink?" Eriol asked.

"Change of plan, I need to ask you something, what's up with that Sakura?" he said seriously.

"Sakura, oh she's one of the many gorgeous people in school."

Syaoran nodded "She must get in trouble a lot?" he commented.

"Oh, then you must be talking about Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol said in a sickened tone.

"Is she always that aggressive?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't go near that freak. Nobody really likes her you know. She would kill you just by looking at you. I feel like vomiting just by saying her name"

"Really?" Syaoran asked interested.

"I was just being sarcastic but don't even think about going two feet near her. I bet she doesn't even bath not to mention she's not attractive."

For some reason, Syaoran felt no need to believe him. He turned around and looked at Sakura then back at Eriol.

"Is she always alone?" he asked.

"As long as I can remember, who would go near her? She probably cursed that table she's always sitting on. No guy would date her he has to be just as crazy as her or brave." Eriol laughed to himself.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Syaoran asked.

"No, but I've heard rumors. Hey listen forget about that outcast."

Syaoran nodded though he knew he wouldn't be able to, she was different and mysterious.

"So, a bunch of us are going over to Tomoyo's for a party this Saturday, you want to come?"

"Um sure." He said.

Suddenly the bell rang and from the moment it did a bunch of students walked in. All in one group, perfect posture, perfect skin, everything about them was perfect.

Syaoran looked at them then back to Eriol, "What was the second bell for." Though he had been there for a week it was the first time he heard it during lunch.

"It's for the popular kids, you know us." Eriol said.

That afternoon on his way home he saw Sakura on a bench under a tree, she appeared to be reading a book. He decided to talk to her. He walked toward her with a smirk on his face.

"Hi…" he began.

She didn't look up at him in fact she didn't move she carried on reading her book.

"Are you Sakura?" He asked craving for her attention.

Sakura close her book then finally looked at him "You're the new guy right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm in your math's class."

"Never seen you." She answered opening her book. She turned a page then looked at him.

"You want hear a story?" she asked.

Syaoran sat next to her. "Sure."

"I once killed a person." She said.

He grinned "You're kidding, right?"

"He was 16, tall, amber eyes and chestnut hair." She said eyeing him from top to bottom.

"So how did you kill the guy?" he asked suspiciously.

"The easiest way ever..." She took out a pocket knife and waved it about "I stabbed him, and stabbed and stabbed till he couldn't breathe. His guts practically exploded out of his body, I can still smell his blood" She grinned licking her lips

"Didn't you feel guilty?" Syaoran asked fascinated by her weirdness.

"Not at all, in fact after killing him I got hungry, I cut out one of his legs and fried it." Sakura expected him to look at her disgusted and walk away but instead he said.

"Did it taste good?"

Sakura frowned "You're not from around here are you." She said.

"No." he replied.

She got up "Figures." She opened her backpack and put the pocket knife and the book in; she folded her hand and shot him a killing look.

"Stay away from me." She muttered walking away.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: So what do you think of it, if you want this story to finish please review.

Skeptical unfazed spectacle tact flirtatious speculating /carrying volumes of meaning/ her blood boiling in her veins

hissed, scornful probing


	2. stolen kiss

A/N Thanks a lot for the great reviews and sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I looked over it and I guess I made a few. I hope you like this chapter.

A/N: I rewrote the second chapter, I wasn't really satisfied with it and I wanted to make some changes kay

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

CHAPTER 2: Stolen Kiss

(Sakura's POV)

I dropped my bag on the floor and heaved a sigh. The room was filled with a burning smell which was clearly coming from the kitchen.

"What did you burn this time?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

Touya, my older brother had a frying pan in his hand and was wearing a pink apron. If you'd ask me he looked ridiculous. Ever since he went, he's tried his best to be the way he used to be he even does my laundry though I insist he not.

"Good, your home." He said in a disenchanted tone.

"What did I do this time?"

He threw away the over cooked chicken. "I met Mrs. Shibuya today, you know the lunch lady."

I sighed opening the cupboard that was currently on my left.

"You just don't quit do you?" he asked thwarted.

"I didn't do anything wrong, she just takes things the wrong way." I took out a box of cereal and a bowl.

"Whatever you say Sakura, whatever you say." He said cynically, I could almost feel him glaring at me like I something killed someone. "What the heck do you think your doing?' he asked.

"Pouring the cereal into the bowl…" I replied.

"I made dinner."

"Touya, dinner caught fire."

He turned over and looked at what was left of the overcooked chicken.

"I got you some new school shoes." He said enlightened.

"Oh no Touya…" I began.

"You haven't even seen them yet; you can't even give them a shot?" He insisted.

"I love my boots and that's the way it's going to stay."

He sighed "Sakura I worry about you, why can't you just be normal. Things would be a whole lot easier that way. I don't know what you see in those boots, their dirty and ugly one of these days I'm going to throw them away when you're not looking"

"I guess I'll just have to keep them on 24 hours a day."

"Oh, you're such a pain!"

I ignored him; he tells me that almost everyday, I'm sick of hearing it. Touya and I argue all the time, I know he only does some of things he does because he cares about me but he gives me more than I need. He tries to understand me but I don't want him to. If he did the world would stop turning.

"You really need to get some friends." He complained.

On Monday at school I opened my locker and got out my black folder, I didn't sleep too well the previous night and the night before that so my head was in the clouds. I turned around to find the new guy glancing at me. He smirked and said "You didn't finish you're story."

I shook my head and walked past him. I just wanted nothing more than him to leave me alone. He followed me all the way to class. I turned around and he had that annoying smirk on his face.

"Are you following me?" I barked.

He stopped smirking "No, were in the same class."

(Syaoran's POV)

We got into class and walked separate ways. She walked to her usual place at the back of the class where no one else sat and I made my way to the crowded area. I must confess, I felt sorry for her but she didn't seem to mind the loneliness.

"Good morning," Luca greeted standing with a few girls and guys piled up in a corner. Luca was the most playful one in the group, he didn't take anything seriously.

I beamed. "Morning."

"We were playing a game of truth or dare want to join?"

I nodded "Yeah, why not."

I turned to my shoulder, a girl with red hair and hazel eyes winked at me.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Eroil asked.

"Dare!"

Luca let out a laugh then grinned. "I dare you to kiss the monster?" he said. I was confused what he mean by monster.

"Monster? whose monster?"

"It's the monster." He said directing his head and eyes right at the back of the class. I followed them, they pointed straight to her, Sakura.

The girls and guys around me laughed, Sakura took one short glare at them and they immediately stopped laughing at the same time, it was as though someone had programmed them.

"You've got to be brave dude, I'm sure she won't bite…hard!" Luca exclaimed laughing to himself.

"Bring it on!" I said walking toward her.

She was reading a book, her eyes moved thoroughly as she turned the pages.

"Hi Sakura" I said trying to sound casual. She kept quiet. "You never gave me a chance to introduce myself, I'm Syaoran." She was still quiet, I felt stupid, I wasn't used to being ignored.

She narrowed her eyes and finally looked at me "What the heck do you want from me?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Apparently, your friendship"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. I quickly leaned over and kissed her. Her lips were almost as cold as ice, yet somehow new. She immediately pushed me away and out of nowhere she slapped me.

"Geez!" I groaned touching my cheek.

She frowned and for the first time I was actually afraid of her.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" A deep rough voice yelled. Everyone turned their heads to the door where a tall skinny man with glasses stood.

"Violence in school again I see!" He said. He was holding a case in his left hand and books in the other. I remembered him, he was the principle. I looked at Sakura who looked terrified like she had seen a ghost.

"I saw that, how dare you slap this young man!" he exclaimed accusingly.

"Sir, this…thing should get detention for harassing me, he ki-…."Sakura was cut off.

"No excuses, detention this afternoon."

She glared at me then angrily sighed. He looked at her with a stern look on his face; he looked down to her shoes. "What have I told you about bringing those intolerable shoes into the school premises?"

She didn't say anything, her innocence was easy to see, though she showed no sign of pain or fear her presence in the room brought it. "Detention Kinomoto, detention, this is my last warning, don't show your face on the school premises wearing those things." The principle demanded his tone increasing, the whole class was quiet. I had to do something; it was partly my fault she got in trouble. I held my breath and looked at her.

"Sir, it's not her fault, it's my fault I-"I was interrupted.

"Miss Kinomoto, your behavior will not be tolerated…"

"Fine, then I'm leaving." She said calmly though she acted like it was nothing the anger was definitely there. She grabbed her bag and made her way out. I had to do something so I ran after her, I could feel them gaze but it didn't matter for some reason I felt the urge to comfort her.

"Sakura!" I yelled running after her. She kept walking. I ran faster and finally caught up. I stood in front of her and she gave me the same look she did when we first met.

"I'm sorry, really I am." I said softy.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" She said in an aggressive tone.

"Calm down, I didn't know it would be that big of a deal."

"Where do you come-off doing what you just did back there?" she asked as though she was afraid to say the word kiss.

"It was a dare; I didn't know you would slap me."

"Well that changes everything." She said, I slightly smiled and before I knew it she slapped me again.

"What's your problem?" I exclaimed rubbing my cheek, she looked ineffectual but her slaps were extremely painful. She walked right past me.

I didn't see her since then, I assumed she missed all of her classes. The last bell of the day rang. I was on my to way my locker when I felt some one tap my shoulder I turned around, it was Eroil.

"So what did she say?" he asked.

"Who said?"

"You know Sakura, when you ran after her!"

I rolled my eyes "She slapped me…again, I never realized how unpredictable she is."

Eroil giggled. "I don't blame you for going after her; Mr. Chidori was pretty hard on her." He said calmly "Syaoran, I know you're trying to get through her but…she'll only push you away."

"How do you know?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You're not the first person who's tried to befriend her, she's a hopeless case."

"I don't think so." I grinned.

"So how was it like to go where no teenage boy has been before?" Eroil asked referring to the kiss.

I couldn't lie to him so I blurted out the truth with a smirk "In a word…awesome."

I stepped out of the school premises and right at the gate there she was, she was looking at the sky as though she was searching for something. She turned around when she noticed me standing before her. She blinked twice then turned to the sky.

"I just wanted to apologize for you know kissing you, if I knew it would be a big deal I wouldn't have done it." I said sympathetically. She didn't look at me; it was as though she wasn't listening. I slipped my hands into my pockets. "Um, Sakura where were you the whole day?" I didn't understand why I even cared.

"Why do you care?" she asked, it was as though she knew what I was thinking.

I didn't know what to say for I didn't know the reason. She glared at me expecting an answer. "I just do." I answered.

She was quiet again, it was hard to tell what she was really thinking. "What do you want from me?"

"Your friendship Sakura" I replied.

She slightly sneered "That's funny."

"I'm serious; I might just even force you into being my friend."

"I'd like see you try, if you haven't heard I can play dirty." She said in a serious tone.

"So can I"

She eyed me from top to bottom "You're pathetic." She said walking away.

"Wait.." I didn't know where that came from.

"What?" she turned around. "Don't you want to take notes for the things you missed?" I asked.

She looked at me for awhile as though I was an alien then she walked closer. "Sure...I guess."

I pulled my bag from my shoulder and unzipped it. I took out a few books and handed them to her. She took them from my hands.

"I'll come later to you're place to get them. Where do live?"

"You know Tomoyo right?"

"Yeah."

"The house after hers." She said turning her head away from my direction.

(Normal POV)

Sakura closed her book and leaned on the table. Finally she was done with homework, she looked at the time then slowly closed her eyes when the door bell rang, she immediately knew who it was. She forced herself to get up and answer the door. She walked down stairs and opened it. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. "So you do live here." He said with good intention.

She rolled her eyes "Come in…I'll go get your books."

Syaoran came in, he looked around. Everything about the house was welcoming and homey. He made his way to the couch when he noticed a picture frame on the wall. In it was girl in a pink swimming suit, with a man and a teenage boy. He looked at the picture closely and just as he thought the girl was Sakura. He crouched to it's level then looked at it closely in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" A voice yelled out. Syaoran turned around.

"Oh Sakura, I was just looking at this picture. Is this really you." He asked.

"Here are you're books." She said clearly "thanks" she added her tone softening.

"No problem, are you're parents around?" he asked.

"No, they died." She murmured.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Syaoran couldn't find the words to describe his pity,

"Don't, be." She said with anger in her tone.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran said walking to the front door.

"Syaoran." She began for some reason she got a weird feeling just by saying his name. He turned around and smirked.

"Just because you borrowed me you're books doesn't make us friends." Her arms were folded.

"Sure." He said wry.

Sakura buried her head in her pillow; she just couldn't shut her eyes. She tossed and turned. Before she could sit up she heard the sound of a door open and through the spaces of her door she saw a light lit. It was Touya. She immediately shut her eyes. She could hear his footsteps from afar, as they got louder she opened her eyes then closed them again. Suddenly the door opened.

"I know you're awake you little squirt!" he said. She didn't move.

He turned on the lights and walked to her bed "Your principle called, he said you weren't in school the whole day." Touya said angrily.

She opened my eyes and sat up. "He was lying."

Touya frowned "You're the one lying, that's all you ever do." He said condemned.

"I'm not lying; I was at school in the morning at least for 20 minutes…why do you treat me like I'm five?"

"You promised me when Dad died that you would stay in school."

Sakura turned away. It was as though just the mention of her father was enough to shut her up. Touya angled her face to his direction. "Where were you the whole day." He asked in a soft tone.

She rested on her pillow and ignored him like she always did.

"Fine, don't talk to me! I just don't care anymore." He exclaimed though his concern was carried in his every word. He turned off the lights and shut the door.

-----------------------------

A/N: Don't forget to review.


	3. Desperate cry for help

A/N Finally, I finished writing chapter 3, hope you like it and I want to thank all of you who review my last 2 chapters. I usually update fast but I took a tiny break from writing. I hope y'all like this chapter.

CHAPTER 3: Desperate cry for help

Syaoran looked around the cafeteria, his eyes met every inch of the room. The decision would have been obvious to everyone else but Syaoran grew out of it. His eyes narrowed right at the back table to her table, he turned to his normal table sighed and walked to Sakura's table. What he didn't know was that everyone was looking at him as though he was on the verge of a new discovery.

He sat opposite from her; she shook her head and folded her arms.

"What is up with you?" she asked coldly.

"I just thought you needed some company."

"I don't now get lost." She demanded.

"So have you heard about the school dance?" he said ignoring her request.

"Oh my gosh, you are so annoying!" Sakura's argued aggravated.

Syaoran smiled. "You're not half as scary as you think you are."

Sakura forced out a laugh, she picked up her spoon and dipped it in the pudding.

"You're pathetic friends are looking at you." Sakura said.

Syaoran turned around and waved. He looked at Sakura. "So?"

"Aren't you afraid of what they will think or say?"

"Not really." He confessed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and rested her hand on the table.

"Just because I borrowed you're books doesn't mean were friends now."

"If that's the way you want it."

"So….what are you still doing here?"

"Sakura….." Syaoran was cut off when he felt someone patting his shoulder; he turned around to the sight of Tomoyo. Tomoyo was popular; she was more like a school role model. She was beautiful and multitalented every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. She was school president and very kind in other words perfect. She had a gentle smile on her face and was carrying a folder.

"Hello." She said in a composed tone.

"Hey, what's up?" Syaoran said giving her his full attention.

She slightly bended her head and her smile was wider "Hi Sakura."

Sakura gave her a cold shoulder.

"You all probably know that the school dance is next Friday and I'm the organizer so I need to know how many people will be coming." She said coyly.

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, he shot her one of his rare smiles "Sakura and I will be there." He said in a playful tone.

Tomoyo glanced at him then blushed. She pushed her hair behind her ear and took out a pen.

"So you are coming as a couple?" she asked in a disappointed yet surprised tone.

"No… I'm not coming! I don't do dances." Sakura complained.

"Okay, so you're not coming…" Tomoyo was cut off.

"Sakura is coming." Syaoran was more serious this time.

"Will you stop making decisions for me?! I'm not coming." Sakura argued.

Syaoran didn't say anything.

"I'll see around Syaoran." She said looking at him as though she could just eat him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was busy eating her pudding. He glanced at her without a blink. Sakura stopped eating.

"What!" she said angrily.

"What's up with you?" Syaoran asked on the verge of loosing it.

Sakura didn't say anything. Her silence annoyed him even more. She licked her spoon and ignored him.

"Why would you not go- I don't understand."

Sakura looked up "Didn't you hear me…I don't go to things like that, I never will."

"Why? do you have nothing to wear? No date cause if that's the case I'll be you're date." He said quickly without a thought.

Sakura managed to force out a loud mocking laugh. "How desperate do you think I am?"

"I was just joking about the date thing." Syaoran was red with humiliation.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to go, I'll probably come to you're place this afternoon."

Sakura frowned and said calmly "No you're not."

Syaoran got up and carried his tray. He shot her a boyish grin.

"I won't be home." Sakura bickered.

"Then I'll wait."

That afternoon Syaoran stuck to his word he made it all the way to her front door and without a minute to lose he knocked on the door. There was no answer, he knocked again but there still was no answer. He remembered what she said then sighed.

"Sakura I know you're in there." He shouted. "I'm not going away." He leaned against the door when it suddenly opened.

"Somebody shoot me." She said annoyed.

Syaoran's eyebrows ascended, it was the first time he had seen her out of her uniform. She wore a tight black t-shirt with denim shorts (A/N hillbilly shorts) and her brown farmer boots.

"Hey Sakura, your such a liar, I thought you said you wont be home." He commented.

"What do you want from me?" she said angrily.

Syaoran was quiet; he knew she already knew the answer to that question.

"Oh I get it…" Sakura began with a grin "You must be in love with me."

Syaoran's jaw drop and his cheeks turned red. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"If that was the case I would have told you, when I like a girl I tell her how I feel and I flirt a lot, I don't do that with you."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that he was on her doorstep or he was telling her how he treats girls.

There was a sudden yet awkward silence. Syaoran was expecting her to invite him in and she was expecting him to leave. He slipped his hands into his pocket then turned to the house on the right. He turned to Sakura who was tapping her foot.

"Do you ever go to Tomoyo's house?"

Sakura walked out the door and closed it "No." she said as though it repulsively.

"So how long have you two been neighbors?"

"10 years." She said without a slight hesitation.

"Do you like her?"

Sakura's lip curled "No, I wish someone could just break her." She scratched the back of her head and said "There's no getting rid of you, is there?"

"Nope," Syaoran shrugged.

"Oh…I might as well make the best of it." It was almost as though Syaoran had become a burden but then again she was Sakura, mean and scary the girl who never gives in, was she loosing her touch?

"So you're giving in?" he asked.

"Not exactly." She replied walking past him.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, as far away from you as possible." She replied.

"You know me better than that; I'll just have to follow you."

Syaoran walked along side Sakura, he knew she didn't want him around but if he was ever going to be her friend he had to be around. They walked on the sidewalk in front of Sakura's house.

"So are you and your brother tight?" Syaoran began trying it stir up a conversation.

Sakura's eyebrow rose, usually she wouldn't answer but this was somewhat different.

"We argue a lot but we also care about each other." Sakura confessed.

Syaoran smiled, they were finally having a decent conversation. "So, why are you so uptight?"

Sakura continued walking "I was born like this."

Syaoran blinked and smirked "I get a feeling that isn't true. I think you being a rebel just an act. "

Sakura's fist tightened "Oh, you're so arrogant, where do you come off telling me something like that. You don't know the first thing about me"

Thus marked the end of a decent conversation with Sakura, maybe he was pulling her strings a little.

"Okay, I'm sorry; I was just trying to make a point." He sighed.

Sakura was quiet; she kicked a stone then turned away from Syaoran.

"So, what's up with the boots?"

Sakura looked down to them "Something I picked up at a yard sale a year ago." She said proudly.

"No offence but, the cause quiet a stir."

Sakura looked up "That's the idea."

Syaoran smiled, this girl was unpredictable. She must be one of a kind, he thought to himself.

"And do you have something against the world."

Sakura managed to fake a laugh and she stopped walking "I feel like I'm on a quiz show or something." She pushed the bangs from her face and added "I do have something against the world; I hate it for using me as its guinea pig."

Syaoran didn't understand, just when he thinks he has her figured out there is a new mystery about her to be solved. He looked at her, though it was difficult to admit she was beautiful her ignorance for rules and peoples expectations made her vibrant.

"Sakura." He began, grabbing her full attention "Your not as scary as everyone thinks you are." He admitted.

"Oh, so I'm not scary huh? Want me to tell you about the time I killed my dog cause it had bladder problems."

Syaoran chuckled "People say some pretty mean things about you."

"I don't care what people say, it doesn't kill me." Sakura was emotionless with every word.

They talked for minute's non stop. It was awkward for both of them, Syaoran would ask questions and she would simply answer them. He did what no one was able to do; he got Sakura to speak out, the more she spoke the more intelligent he thought she was. They reached a café called Eds. It was a popular hangout for teenagers. It wasn't too big or too small. It was painted white outside but green inside. As they walked closer to it Sakura's trail stopped. Syaoran looked at her with concern.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't go in there." She stated.

"Why not? I heard this is the coolest place to hang around."

Sakura rolled her eyes "That's it; your stupid friends are in there. They make me sick."

"Why, they're nice, they just don't understand you because you don't let them."

"You hang with them, if that's what you wish but your not going get me to give those Barbies and Kens a second glance."

"Sakura…" Syaoran's words trailed off when someone came out of the café door, it was Eriol. He looked up at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I called you when…" Eroil stopped when his eyes fell on Sakura. "Hi…Sakura." He said casually. Sakura turned her head to the ground.

"I'll see you around Syaoran." She said in a calm and finicky tone.

Eriol's eyebrows rose, his jaw dropped then he laughed "What did you do to her?"

Syaoran sneered "Not much." He looked back to Sakura who was crossing the road "She'll probably hate me tomorrow." He said in jest

Eroil grinned. Syaoran knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Just so you would know that wasn't a date."

Eriol shrugged his shoulders "I never said it was."

Syaoran rolled his eyes "I'm not interested in her that way."

(Sakura's POV)

I stood by the mirror for what seemed like hours. I never looked twice in the mirror but this morning, this morning it felt necessary. I loosened my hair that hang on my shoulders. It reminded me of who I used to be, it reminded me of the times I used to have my hair short and I liked it. My reflection stared back at me. My hair was the centre on attention. It was lame and dead. I never minded it being that way before but now I did. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed it back. I took a deep breath and with no satisfaction with the results I tied it back. I noticed a hair clip on the sideboard; it was baby blue with a lily on it. Maybe it was worth a shot. I gently grabbed it and placed in my hair. It made a small difference. I grabbed my bag, hang it on my shoulder and ran down stairs, I walked to the kitchen and for the first time ever Touya's food smelled good.

"Did the word stop turning while I was asleep?"

Touya smiled "No, it just so happens I'm in a good mood today. I'm not going to let you spoil that."

I grabbed my plate and a fork. He leaned against the counter and smiled while looking at me.

"What is it?"

"I saw you talking to someone Yesterday." He said playfully. I didn't want to say anything, I knew what was coming.

"I thought you closed all lines of communication with man kind. You should really introduce me to this guy; he did me a huge favor."

I tightened the grip on my fork and glared at him "Do you mind Touya! I'm trying to eat." I frowned.

He let out a giggle "I knew it was too good to be true." He paused taking a close look at me. He gazed with wonder.

"What's wrong now, is there something on my face…"

"No no, there is something in your hair. Sakura is that a hair clip?" he asked.

"My bangs kept sticking out…don't make a big deal out of it."

He grinned "Sure, whatever you say."

"You know what I'm not hungry anymore." I got up and placed my bag on my shoulder.

"Sakura, don't beat up anyone today." He warned.

I arrive at school right on time. I made my way to my locker. Just before I could reach it a strong force pushed me over and I ended up falling on my knees, I turned around. It Luca, he looked at me then chuckled. I got up and looked him in the eye.

"You did that for purpose." I said calmly. All the evidence I needed was there.

"So the savage beast thought it was time to reshape…"

I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Go away, or else…" I muttered under my breath.

"Or else what, I'm not afraid of you, nobody is anymore, your little act is nothing more than a desperate cry for help."

I could feel my blood boil in my veins then I remembered Touya's words _'don't beat up anyone today.'_

I turned around and walked to my locker.

"Scared huh?"

I turned around and stared at him "If there is anyone who should be scared, it's you Luca."

He laughed out loud you could almost see the spit from his mouth flying. He made a choking sound then shouted "We'll settle this at lunchtime." As is I wasn't close enough.

I reached my locker and standing by it was Syaoran. "Sakura, don't mess with him." He said in a fearful tone.

"Why?"

"They are after you, Luca and the soccer team. Yesterday Eriol told me that Luca is planning on getting rid of you." I knew why Syaoran was only saying this cause he didn't know me well enough, I realized that things had changed, instead of avoiding me or getting out of my way, Luca wanted to crush me.

"What are they going to do that's so bad?"

"They are going to tease you big time especially Luca" He counseled.

"Syaoran, I can take care of myself."

"Okay, what ever you say." Syaoran was skeptical and worried.

I closed my locker and walked past him.

I reached Biology class and unfortunately Luca was in this class too. I sat down and opened my book. The teacher began to write on the board and before I could grab my pen I felt a lukewarm substance on my cheek. I touched my cheek; the substance was soft. I got it out, it was a spit ball. I turned to Luca, who sat across me; he chuckled and whispered "There is more where that came from."

A wave of anger and hurt almost choked me. I just felt like beating him up, I don't know how I did it but I managed to control my anger. I turned to the board and started to copy the notes, before I knew it there was a spitball on my book. I ignored him. Throughout the lesson he threw papers and spitballs at me.

At lunch time it was worse; he came to my table and started to insult me. "You think you're better than anyone else." He commented. "You know what Kinomoto, you are nothing."

His words didn't mean a thing to me; though I was ignoring him he went on and on.

(Syaoran's POV)

Eriol and I entered the cafeteria. I looked around and half of the tables were empty. The students piled up at the table that was usually deserted, Sakura's table. I looked at Eriol "Don't tell me they are at Sakura's table." I panicked.

"Yeah, don't you think Luca is taking it a little too far, the monster is better off on her own."

I looked at Eriol "Don't call her that."

Eriol smirked "The reason he is bullying her is your fault you know."

I couldn't believe what he was saying "Me, how am I the reason?"

"You proved that Sakura isn't all that tough." It made sense, it really was my fault. I couldn't tell Sakura though, knowing her she would probably not talk to me again and I couldn't risk our friendship.

Eriol and I joined the crowd.

"So…your going to ignore me right, can't say anything, can't speak. What's the matter cat got your tongue you little predator." Luca laughed and some of the students laughed along with him he looked at me, I managed to smirk. Sakura looked at me then turned away. Once again she was helpless and alone.

"We all know why Syaoran has been talking to you; he wanted to prove how pathetic and weak you really are right Syaoran?" Luca looked at me waiting for an answer, the crowd then turned their faces to me. They were expecting me to say something. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, that's why."

I couldn't look at Sakura, I was too embarrassed. Lying was not like me. She got up, the crowd made way for her. I looked at Luca then ran after her.

"Sakura!" I yelled and she immediately stopped.

"You sure know how to make a fool of me?" She said angrily. "What the hell do you want from me you low life…" she paused and looked at me "I shouldn't even be talking to you!" she shouted.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it, I just said it cause…"

"You think I'm weird, I thought you were different but you know what you are just like everyone else. Don't you ever come 10 feet within me."

"Sakura..." I moaned "I thought you don't care about what people think."

She turned away and muttered "For some reason I care about what you think, I thought…I thought we were…friends, how stupid could I be."

I watched leave, there was nothing more I could say; I lost the one person I liked hanging around with. How could I have been so stupid, would it have been hard just to stand by her side?

"You are amazing." A soft voice said. I turned around to find Tomoyo standing right before me.

"Amazing? I made her mad at me again; there is nothing amazing about that." I confessed.

Tomoyo walked closer to me, even her walk was somewhat elegant "You managed to get her to talk to someone." She pointed out. She moved closer to me, there was barely any space between us, she smiled.

A strange silent rested between us. She glared at me, it made me feel almost uncomfortable, I could almost feel my cheeks turn red, and then I figured the reason why she was quiet.

"Tomoyo, do want to go out with me sometime?" I asked, I always thought she was kind and not to mention hot despite what Sakura thought of her. Though I was not all that much attracted to her, I thought I'd give it a shot.

She nodded "Yes, Syaoran, I want to go out with you. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this"

"When?"

"Is tomorrow fine?"

"Tomorrow is perfect."

She smiled then gave me a peck on the cheek; she leaned on my shoulder and whispered "You won't regret this."

I wanted to show signs of excitement toward our date but I couldn't I stood numb thinking of a way to make it up to Sakura. Tomoyo withdrew herself from my shoulder, she blushed then looked down. "So I'll see you around."

I nodded.

(Normal POV)

That afternoon after school another feud in progress in the hallway, Luca decided to throw insults at Sakura again. As usual she ignored him. Syaoran was in the crowd but did nothing. Sakura stood in the middle of the crowd. She was mad, her anger didn't revolve around Luca only, it was Syaoran that got her fuming. His betrayal brought back the anger in her.

"So, house flea you've decided to be a-girl for once." He said pointing at Sakura's hair clip.

"Shut up Luca." Sakura warned.

"Oh, so the demon within has spoken." Luca teased. "What would you do if I got out that silly thing from your hair? Would you to hit me Sakura? How hard" He kicked his foot in the air and shouted "Aha." The crowd laughed their laughter encouraged him even more for he loved being the centre of attention. Syaoran did not laugh, he wanted to do something but his lips and body couldn't move. Luca walked close to Sakura and quickly slipped the hair clip from her hair.

"Give i-t ba-ck." Sakura muttered, she could almost feel her words burn.

"Oh what are you going to do now, you want it-come get." Luca joked.

Sakura scowled, she tightened her fist and punched him. "Owe Son of a…" Luca shouted crouching and covering his nose.

"There is more where that came from." Sakura said angrily.

The crowd continuously shouted fight! Fight! Syaoran's eyebrow rose, he just could believe how tough she was, when she said she could take care of herself she wasn't kidding. He was impressed. Suddenly Luca got up, the crowd laughed at him.

"You're going to pay this big time!" Luca stood up walked to Sakura and swung his arm. Before he could go for the kill something stopped him, it was more like someone. Syaoran grabbed his wrist and grinned. He looked into Luca's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing dude." Luca questioned confused.

"Has anyone ever told you not to hit a lady?"

Luca let out a loud laugh "That thing, that's no lady." He pointed at Sakura.

"Syaoran, I don't need you protecting me." Sakura said.

Syaoran looked at her then let Luca's arm go "Okay Sakura, if that's what you wish."

Luca snarled he threw away her hair clip, grabbed her neck then tightly squeezed it, Sakura could barely breathe. She looked at Syaoran then closed her eyes firmly_ I could use a little help any minute from now _she thought. She tried to catch her breath. "Didn't I say you would pay." Luca laughed.

Suddenly Syaoran tapped Luca's shoulder, Luca turned around and Syaoran stuck a punch then shook his hand. Sakura felt the grip on her neck loosen. She opened her eyes then smiled. Luca crouched and shouted "Syaoran, you've really let me down."

A few guys from the soccer team entered the ring, Sakura and Syaoran looked around then at each other.

"Teacher! A teacher is coming." Someone yelled.

Syaoran stood still. Sakura grabbed his hand "I know I short cut!" She said sure. Syaoran nodded.

They made their way out of the school premises through the janitor's room. They were finally out; free…the managed to escape. Sakura crouched and placed her hands on her knees. She took a deep breathe. "You were great out there."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair "Well you know, it was nothing…We could have taken them all down right?" he said modestly.

"I guess, who knew, my wickedness is rubbing on you."

"Did you see me when I punched him-did you see when I patted his shoulder out of no where, I think I broke his nose, all those hours in the gym are finally off?" Syaoran lied. Fortunately Sakura could see right through him.

"You, the gym…who are you trying to kid?" Sakura teased.

Sakura Stood up straight then laughed. Syaoran couldn't believe it, she was laughing. He couldn't stop gazing at her, there was something intriguing…beautiful about her when she laughed. Sakura stopped laughing when she realized he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing but, you should smile more." Syaoran leered "It suits you."

Sakura was speechless, no one told her something like that for a long time. She didn't know how to respond. She looked up then back down. "I better get home."

"Sakura, wait." Syaoran requested.

Sakura stopped. Syaoran placed his hand in his pocket; he searched then withdrew his hand from his pocket. He tightened his wrapped his fingers around it then smiled.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran slowly opened his fingers and in his palm was Sakura's hair clip. Sakura's eyes lightened and she smiled. "You took it." She said.

Syaoran nodded the handed it to her, the look in her eyes was priceless. "It must mean a lot to you."

Sakura nodded with glee, "My mother gave it to me when I was little. Thanks"

A/N So that's it for now, I was kind of hesitant about writing this chapter cause the others did so well so I didn't want to mess up, tell me if I did. Plz review. Her


	4. The F word

A/N: Hello, another chapter up, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and the chapter before that and the chapter before that and so on. Enjoy this one kay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 4: The F word

Syaoran looked outside for what felt like the millionth time, the sun was blistering hot and with the heat it brought in a summers breeze. It just seemed too good of a day to be cramped in a classroom. He tried to pay attention but the lesson was too boring, he didn't know how long he would be able to keep his eyes open. He looked out the window again, this time the scenery changed. Under a large oak tree was Sakura. Syaoran's eyes widened. _Isn't she suppose to be in class_, he thought. Sakura started making gestures, first she yawned. Syaoran assumed that she was asking him is he was bored so he nodded. She them moved her hand back and forth. Syaoran couldn't make her gesture.

"Young man is there a problem?" the teacher asked,

Syaoran faced the teacher. The whole class faced Syaoran; He took a quick glance outside. She was gone.

"No sir." Syaoran said then continued "Except, I need to use the bathroom, can I be excused?" The teacher nodded.

Syaoran made his way out of the class, the halls were empty, and there was no out in sight. Syaoran walked past the boy's bathroom and made his way to the court yard when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around, "Sakura what's going on?" he asked.

"Shhhh…" Sakura murmured "Hey, do want to get out of here?" She grinned.

"I can't, I'd probably get into trouble." Syaoran confessed.

"Suit yourself." Sakura released his wrist and she began to walk away.

Syaoran couldn't see himself going back to class so he ran after Sakura "Sakura! Wait…I'll come with you."

Sakura smiled "I thought you would."

They managed to leave the school premises without being seen, Sakura led Syaoran to the bus stop. There was no one there. They stood quiet, Syaoran was too nervous to speak, he was afraid of being caught. He never imagined himself bunking classes. A blue bus with some writing on it stopped in front of them. Sakura hurried in and Syaoran followed. She paid the driver then led him to the back. The bus was empty; even so Syaoran was still tense about the whole thing. Sakura sat by the window and he sat next to her. "Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"You'll find out when we get there, just so you would know it's out of town."

Syaoran freaked, the bus started moving, now he couldn't escape. He looked back at the bus stop then sighed "How did I get myself into this?" he asked himself.

"You're worried aren't you?" Sakura immediately read the expression on his face.

"Sakura, worried doesn't come close to describing it. What will happen if they find out?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "If you want to go back there is a bus stop somewhere near here, you can take a bus back from there."

Syaoran crouched then looked at her "You're insane."

Sakura smiled "I know, so are you going back?"

"No." he paused "When will we be back?"

"Depends on how long will be there." Sakura leaned her head on the window. "Syaoran what's worst thing you have ever done?"

"Does this count?"

Sakura grinned. "Lets do something new, two hours is pretty long."

"Any idea?"

Sakura looked at him "Lets talk about you, we always talk about me." Sakura admitted.

"There is not much to say, I'm Chinese, I have four sisters and I've been to four parts of the world in the last four years."

Sakura's gaze fell "Is that all, where have you been?"

"All around Asia" Syaoran said in bored tone just so Sakura could be unresponsive.

"Which countries have you been to?" She asked in a determined tone.

"It's not all that exciting," Syaoran ignored her question.

Sakura was quiet then she muttered "I don't understand why you have to act as though your life is a big secret around me."

Syaoran looked at her and it hit him, she was serious. "You want to know more about me Sakura?" he began "I've lived in China for twelve years and since then I never went back, my father died when I was really young, I'm the youngest of four sisters, my mother takes care of us. Only two of my sisters are in Japan, the other two are in China. I'm into marshal arts and I'm very sportive." He took a deep breath "Is that all you need to know or is there more?"

Sakura nodded "That was okay…how long are you going to be here? Cause I'm looking forward to seeing you leave" Sakura taunted.

"My mother says seven years, I don't fully believe it though, she always tells us our stays will be longer and the next thing you know were packing."

Though he seemed absolutely okay on the outside it was clear that he had problems of his own, unlike Sakura he made the best of everything.

-------------------------

Two hours later

Sakura pressed her fingers on the window then smiled. She turned over then shook Syaoran "Hey, wake up!"

Syaoran open his eyes. He sat up then looked outside. "The beach?" he asked surprised.

Sakura smiled "Get up, were here."

Sakura stood up, Syaoran couldn't stop looking out. She looked at him "What, you've never been to the beach before?"

He looked at her then smiled "I have, I just didn't think we were coming here."

They got out of the bus. There were a few inns scattered on the road side. Sakura led him to a house a three blocks from the bus stop. As they walked Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. They stopped at a baby blue beach house made of wood. It was medium size. It had a verandah, and small circle window, it was like something picked out of a fairytale. The door was white and stuck on it was a sticker of a seashell; below it the word Kinomoto was carved. Syaoran looked around when he noticed Sakura picking up piece of paper. She quickly read it then tore it. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

She threw the paper away. "my stupid brother is planning on selling this place." Sakura said angrily.

She walked to the verandah and tried opening the front door but it was locked. She looked at Syaoran then put her hands on her waist.

"Let's go to the beach." She said.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He followed her to the back yard. They walked until they were close to the water. Sakura looked up at the ocean. "The tide is perfect." She said calmly.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura grinned and took off her boot. "Swimming?" she replied cheerily.

Sakura took off her other boot. He watched her then asked "What are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes stupid, I can't swim in them now can I."

Syaoran blushed, he could feel his palms sweating he turned around and nervously said "Sakura, I don't think taking your clothes off is such a good idea, believe me you don't want to do this. What if someone sees you…."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran didn't want to turn around. "You, you're naked Sakura." He confessed.

Sakura let out a loud laugh "How crazy do you think I am?"

Syaoran turned around. Sakura was wearing a swimming suit; he blushed even more "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I was wearing my suit underneath my uniform."

Syaoran felt like punching himself. Sakura crouched and opened her bag. She took out a pair of goggles. She tossed one of them to him. He caught it.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" he asked.

Sakura took out a pair of flippers "Yep." And just like the goggles she had two pairs.

"How did you know that I was going to come with you?"

"I had a feeling. Syaoran you can't tell anyone about this place and us coming here. You're the first person I've ever brought with me" She said seriously.

Syaoran began to understand, Sakura trusted him. The feeling was comforting. "I won't tell anyone."

Sakura smiled.

"Hey Sakura what am I going to swim in?" he asked.

Sakura smiled "I've got your diving suit right here." Sakura turned away.

Syaoran blushed he unbuttoned his shirt and simply slide it off his hands. Sakura took a small peek. She couldn't believe how well built his body was.

"Um Sakura, I wasn't as prepared as you were…is there anywhere I can change?"

"There is a shed by the house, you can't miss it."

………………………………………………………..

An hour and a half later

Sakura looked at the ocean, they sat on the sad. She was quiet how Syaoran wished he knew what she was thinking. She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. They had been swimming and diving. She was exhausted but that still didn't explain why she was so quiet. She had been that way since they entered the water. Syaoran looked at her, the water from her hair dripped on her face.

"You're so quiet…I can't help but wonder what it is your thinking about"

Sakura looked at him. "You wish you knew?"

"Sakura…if you want to talk about, anything I'm here."

She blinked then looked far ahead "My brother doesn't understand, just because we don't come here for vacations anymore he thinks selling it is a good idea."

"Is this where you came that day I kissed you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you come here all the time" He asked.

"Yes, my father, brother and with a little help from Yukito built it. It's sort of the only place where….where I can breakaway from everything else"

Syaoran saw a different side of her. He never realized how sensitive she was.

"Yukito? Who's that?"  
"It doesn't matter right now." Sakura stood up. She pushed her hair back then squeezed it, the water dripped from her hair unto the sand. "It's almost five o'clock we better get going or we'll miss the bus."

She bended over and opened her bag. She threw a packet of potato chips to Syaoran.

"I can't believe you were able to fit all of these things into your bag."

She remained quiet.

On the trip back, Sakura fell asleep. She was peaceful for the first hour. The bus had six other people in it. Syaoran looked out the window; he knew he was in trouble. What would his mother think? After all he was always expected to do the right thing. He heard a whimper then turned to Sakura. She began to breathe faster and shake.

"She must be having a nightmare." Syaoran whispered. He didn't know what to do, should he wake her up or just leave her?

The right thing would be to wake her up, he let out his hand but just before he could touch her, her eyes opened. Syaoran paused.

"Don't even think about it." She said in a strict tone.

Syaoran rested his hand on his lap "I just wanted to wake you up but seeing…" Syaoran paused "Were you having a nightmare?"

She didn't answer; she looked at him with a stern look then turned away.

"Um…Sakura are you okay?"

"Syaoran, I need to know something, am I your project?"

Syaoran did not quiet understand what she meant "Project?"

"Call me what ever you want but I get this feeling that you are using me."

Syaoran was even more puzzled, where was all of this coming from. He looked at her "Using you, why would I be using you."

"To prove to everyone else how slick you are."

Syaoran blinked "I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone."

"If I asked you, if you were hanging out with me because you think I could change my so called bad ways would you say yes?"

"No!"

"Liar!" Sakura snapped, she turned to him and added "I know you think you could somehow get me to be like you. You know, get inside my head and figure out what makes me act the way I do!"

He didn't know what to say, her statement was powerful and maybe, just maybe true. She looked out the window. Throughout the ride they exchanged no words.

………………………….

Syaoran slowly opened the door, _maybe if I sneak in no one will notice I was ever gone_ he thought. He entered and slowly closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Syaoran's mother asked disappointed.

"I was with a friend, around." Syaoran lied.

Yelan gave him the 'look', Syaoran knew what it meant. He slightly smiled "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked angrily.

Syaoran looked at his wrist watch "Past six. I can explain"

"You skipped classes today, didn't you?"

Syaoran was quiet, he knew what was coming.

"Since when did you start skipping classes? I can't believe you, is it some new friend that's getting you to do what you did." Yelan's volume increased "First I hear you were involved in a fight and the next thing you've gone somewhere without any notice."

"You know about the fight?" Syaoran asked.

"I went to your school today; a boy told me, some of the students claimed you were with some girl."

"It's not what you think, I was only protecting her during the fight and…." Syaoran words trailed off.

"I want you to stop seeing her, are you listening to me and you're grounded."

Syaoran was angry; he just wished he had a chance to explain but it was clear, there was absolutely nothing he could say that would get her to change her mind.

"I'm not going to stop." Syaoran said calmly.

………………………..

The next morning in class Syaoran explained to Eriol "….so the next thing I know she's shouting at me." He said annoyed.

"You didn't tell me where you two went."

"That's not important; I just can't get my head around her."

Eriol rolled his eyes "You asked for it."

"I mean, she has like some kind of split personality, one minute she is calling me her friend and the next she is accusing me of wanting to change her. She could be so paranoid." Syaoran couldn't believe what he was saying, the words just kept coming out, and he lost full control.

"Well are you?" Eroil asked.

"Am I what?"

"Trying to change her, I thought that was your aim."

"It's not-I mean it is- I mean- I don't know…I keep telling myself I accept her for who she is but yet something tells me that that's not who she is. Things would have been easier if she was more open with me."

"I hope you're not talking about me." Tomoyo smiled walking toward the boys.

Eriol's eyes lightened at the sight of Tomoyo, he smirked and fixed his glasses. "No, were talking about Sakura."

Tomoyo's smile grew weak "And what about Sakura."

"She's getting on his nerves, they were together yesterday."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran "So that's where you were." Tomoyo was furious but surprisingly she was not showing it.

"Yeah" Syaoran sighed.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Tomoyo folded her hands "Our date Syaoran, our date. I waited but you never showed up"

Syaoran purposely hit his forehead "I completely forgot." Syaoran felt really bad.

Eriol looked at Syaoran then at Tomoyo "You two…so you two are dating?" he asked hesitant.

They did not say anything, Eriol felt horrible; he should have told her long before Syaoran came.

Syaoran held Tomoyo's hand "I'm sorry, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Tomoyo looked at him. Eriol bit his lip and prayed that Tomoyo would not forgive him. She smiled "I forgive you."

Eriol was disappointed, in his eyes, Syaoran did not appreciate Tomoyo the way he did. "I better…leave" Eriol said walking away.

Sakura walked in, Syaoran glanced at her then turned to Tomoyo. "Hi Sakura," He said aloud.

She walked past him, and without a glance she walked to her seat. Syaoran sighed and muttered "I'm right back where I started."

For the rest of the day, she ignored him. Syaoran did not like it; he did not know why he was so thirsty for her attention, though she got on his nerves sometimes he could get enough of her. There was something amusing about talking to her. He wasn't planning on listening to his mother and not seeing her again.

……………………………………………………….

That afternoon at the park Syaoran spotted Sakura sitting under a tree as usual she had a book in her hand; she looked as though she was in her own little world. Syaoran couldn't help but speculate what she was reading. Her hair was in the usual mess and her face was pale. She didn't seem to mind being on her own, it was almost as though she loved it. He walked toward her; she did not move or blink.

He crouched and asked "Are we cool."

She looked up at him "Why is it that every time I turn around you're in my face?"

"Yesterday, we didn't really leave things the right way."

"Do you always creep up on people?"

Syaoran and Sakura paused, Syaoran shook his head bewildered "Are we on the same page?"

"I don't think so…."

Syaoran looked at her gravely "Are you ignoring me?"

She turned to her book then simply replied "No, what would give you that idea."

"Everything, after the way you shouted at me Yesterday, I thought you hated me…again."

She looked up, her seriousness faded. "I tend to do that; don't get it wrong, I meant every word I said."

"So you think I'm trying to change you?"

She looked at her book "Trying…I doubt it will get you anywhere."

"So you're not mad at me."

"I never said that, I wish I hated you and that I could scare you away but I can't."

Syaoran scratched his head. "So you like me."

Sakura quickly closed her book "Let's not get over out heads now."

"But you called me you're friend." Syaoran smirked.

"I sort of lost it, may be the f word was a little of an overstatement"

"You're the most stubborn person I have ever met."

She didn't say anything. She opened her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Non of your business." She went on reading.

"So you're not ignoring me?"

"Listen Syaoran, just because we are the f word now, doesn't mean you have to be in my face all the time, believe it or not sometimes I like being alone so can you leave me alone."

"The f word?" Syaoran muttered.

Sakura looked at him with one of her irritated looks.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving."

Syaoran stood up straight. He walked ten feet from her then looked back "So, were cool right?"

Sakura giggled and hide her face in her book "Syaoran get lost!" she said willingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Tomoyo's POV)

It was a Friday morning I stood by the mirror. I was about to tie my hair back when Chiharu walked in.

"Hi Tomoyo" Chiharu said cheerily.

"Hey." I replied. She stood next to me and fixed her hair.

"I would watch out if I were you." She said calmly.

I looked at her confused "Watch out for what?"

"Sakura Kinomoto." Chiharu took out a hair brush. "So did he ask you out again?"

"He….he forgot about our date but he's making up for it. What did you mean when you said I should watch out for Sakura?"

Chiharu looked at me "Maybe it's just me but they're getting pretty close, everyone knows where that leads."

"But Syaoran likes me, I know he does."

"I'm not saying he doesn't like you, all that I'm saying is that you should watch out or she'll get her crummy paws on him."

"Close?"

"Tomoyo, are you that clueless, I saw them together at the park Yesterday. Takashi says he sees him with her all the time he also said something about pumpkins but that's not important right now."

"You think he could actually fall for her?" I was more than sad. I never thought that I would loose him so easily. I was never the jealous type but, I didn't want to loose him. "Chiharu, what should I do."

"You're asking the wrong person but if I were you, I would move, fast."

I solemnly smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Syaoran POV)

She looked at me and smiled. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too" I didn't know what to say from there, I was out of words. I tucked my hands in my pocket then asked "I just want to know, do you have a history with Sakura."

She turned away, she seemed put off and I felt stupid for mentioning Sakura's name on our first date.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I apologized.

She turned to me then replied "We used to be the best of friends, till that summer…" She paused.

"Which summer?"

"Well, her father passed away; when he did she barely talked to me. She moved for awhile, she was living with some distant relative I think; when she came back she was a different person. I tried talking to her really I did but she wanted nothing to do with me. I guess we drifted apart." Her smile disappeared.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me "We should go out, again."

She looked at me with doubt in her eyes. She sighed then turned away "I need to know?" she said softly.

"Need to know what?"

"If this was just a waste of time"

"I thought you had a great time?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I did, just incase you haven't notice you mentioned Sakura's name five times but whose counting."

"Oh……"

"I just want to know if I'm wasting my feelings on you. Maybe I'm a little over my head but I get this sinking feeling that you….you have feelings for her. Do you have feelings for Sakura and I need you to tell me the truth."

**A/N: That's all for now, plz review okay?  **


	5. Breaking the habit

A/N: Merry Christmas! I've finally updated. I've been looking forward to putting this chapter up. Read it first then review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 5: Breaking the habit.

She gazed into my eyes anxious; the doubt was written on her face. "Well Syaoran, do you like her?"

I smirked "You have nothing to worry about."

She rolled her eyes then released herself from my grip "A simple no would have been better."

My eyebrows rose. I didn't understand why she was making such a big fuss out of it. "Fine, no, I don't have any feelings for Sakura, She's just a female friend who I have no interest in." Though I dragged my words she didn't seem to mind for she was smiling.

"Okay, good enough." She quickly walked to the door; she leaned against it and calmly said "I can't wait for our second date." She opened the door and got in.

………….

(Normal POV)

Sakura lay lazily on her back on the couch. The TV was on, and the volume was high just the way she liked it but she wasn't watching the TV. She laid numb full of though. She usually found herself quiet and thinking. She sighed and finally turned her head to the TV. The door open, and in Touya entered. He threw his car keys on the table. "Sakura!" He shouted.

Sakura got up and looked at him. "What's the problem now?"

"Will you reduce the volume, we have neighbors."

Sakura grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Where did you come from? I didn't here you come in"

"Of course you didn't, are trying to go deaf?"

"Well…." Sakura began.

Touya rolled his eyes "You skipped class the other day didn't you?"

Sakura frowned "What is up with you, do you spy on me. How is it that you always know what I'm doing?"

"I have my people, I should start punishing you."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You can try."

"I'm not going to lecture you again."

Sakura turned away "Don't."

Touya sat next to Sakura, He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breathe "Maybe Lin was right." He muttered.

"Lin?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Lin, a girl I'm seeing."

"How come I don't know her?"

"You're never interested in what I have to say."

Sakura rested her arms on her lap "So….what was she right about?" she asked dragging her words.

"She said the best way to keep you from trouble is by sending you to boarding school."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed standing up.

"You heard me." Touya sneered.

Sakura's eyes widened "You can't send me to boarding school, I won't go!"

"Yes you will, apparently I'm your legal guardian."

"You talk about me with your girlfriend! Who do think you are? Don't you think I should have a say in this?" Sakura argued.

"Sakura calm down!"

"You're not sending me away, I'm not going to stop doing what I want to and once again I'm not going."

"You are, in fact I've already signed some documents."

Sakura tightened her fist and clenched her teeth "I can't believe you!"

"It's in Taiwan."

Sakura walked to the door and grabbed her coat. She gave Touya a threatening look then rushed out the door.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't want to stop. She didn't know how long she had been running or where she was going but it was far away, far away from home, far away from Touya. The thought of going away was too much to bear especially now that things were different. She would have never cared before but now…now she had a friend. She kept on going, she felt as though Touya had betrayed me. "I've always been a pain and he's been able to put up with me but I never thought he wanted me away." she thought. She thought she'd never find another reason to cry but now, she felt as though she wouldn't be able to control it. She slowed down and caught her breathe. She was able to stop the tears from flowing. She looked around to see where she was. The trees and buildings were familiar. It hit her, Syaoran's house was close by. She knew exactly how she was going to get Touya to regret thinking about sending her to boarding school.

……………………

Syaoran opened his bedroom door. He got in, and closed it. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. Sakura stood in his room barefooted; she wore a baseball cape, faded jeans torn right at the length of her knees and a black coat.

"Sakura?" he asked startled.

Sakura smiled, she grabbed a book from his desk and turned a page "I like you're book collection." She said calmly.

"Sakura, what-what the heck are you doing in my room? How…how did you get in here?" Syaoran panicked.

She put the book back on the desk and looked around "Hmm, I like you're room it's so…….big, it must take you hours to get down stairs."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked toward her, he stopped once he was 10 feet within her. He looked at her. "Don't ignore my questions, I'm serious what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked down and muttered "I need somewhere to spend the night."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose "And what's wrong with you're place?"

"Well…" Sakura began "I'm not wanted there."

"Not wanted?"

"Yeah. It sucks."

Syaoran was puzzled "You can't stay here."

Sakura looked up "Why not?"

"For starters, you're a girl-no offence, but if my mother or any of my sisters catch you here they are going to think…think…"

"Syaoran, chill you worry too much; I promise I'll be quiet." Sakura assured but that didn't ease Syaoran's anxiety. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked back and forth across the room.

"You have to go." He said hesitant.

"Okay fine, I'll leave, I'll probably sleep somewhere in the street, I'm sure some hobo is saving a special spot for me." Sakura said in a sad tone. She walked to the window and stuck her head out.

"Wait….." Syaoran said.

"You can stay…under one condition"

Sakura withdrew her head from the window. She looked up at him and smiled "What?"

"You have to answer all my questions, no dodging."

Sakura chuckled "I should have known, so what do you want to know."

Syaoran sat on his bed "First tell me, how did you know I live here? I never told you where I lived."

"I have my ways." Sakura replied.

Syaoran sighed "Why are you not home?"

"My brother doesn't want me around so I'm running away. Since you're my only f word, I figured you wouldn't mind doing me a favor."

"f word, why do you always call it that? And why would you want to run away, I though you and your brother argue all the time?"

"I call it that cause friend as just too awkward considering the fact that I haven't had any since I was twelve and I'm running away cause my brother is sending me away to Taiwan."

"Taiwan? Why would he do that? Does he know you're gone?"

"Too many questions Syaoran, too many questions."

"Okay fine, fine, can you just tell me everything?"

"Touya wants to transferee me to Taiwan for boarding school but, I don't want to leave."

Syaoran's gaze fell on Sakura "That, that sucks…" Syaoran was disappointed.

"I know I'm big of a pain in the neck?" she murmured.

"Well, you do bend the rules every now and then but…you're not a pain…at least I think so."

Sakura folded her arm "You think many things Syaoran, I don't agree with you on half of then."

"Running away can't be a good idea."

"I'm not actually running away, I'm just going to disappear for a couple of hours that's all."

An awkward silence filled the room. Sakura looked around and sat on a chair. "I'm sorry it I'm putting weight on your shoulder." Sakura broke the silence.

"It's no problem. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good."

"Where the heck are your shoes?"

"It was hard to climb with them on."

"So…you came through the window?"

Sakura nodded, Syaoran didn't know what to do.

"What made your brother go over the edge?"

Sakura slightly smiled "The day we went to the beach, somehow he found out…I don't get what the big deal is. I manage to keep most of my grades up, isn't that enough?" Sakura said softly.

Silence once again lay between them. Syaoran tapped his foot and Sakura looked out the window. She turned to Syaoran and simply said "Don't mind me, act as if I'm not here."

Syaoran angled his head to her direction "That's going to be kind of hard."

She took off her baseball cap and folded it in her hands "If, I'm in the way, you can always go down stairs, I promise I won't touch anything."

"I'm, I'm grounded so downstairs is sort of off limits." Syaoran said looking down.

"Why?"

"Um, my Mother found out about our little escapade." He said lowering the tone of his voice.

"And you only have yourself to blame." Sakura looked at him as if she was about to burst into laughter.

"You don't have to be so straight forward about it, besides you asked me…" Syaoran's words were blocked.

"Me? I did the asking, you didn't have to say yes." Sakura stated defensibly.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder "Fine, it was my fault, I guess it is because of the effect you have on me."

Sakura's content expression grew bitter "A bad effect, right?"

Syaoran looked up and smiled "No, it's definitely a good one."

Sakura didn't say anything; she always grew speechless whenever Syaoran would say something nice about her. She put on her cape lowering it down her head. She looked down. The cape shadowed her face. Syaoran immediately realized what she was trying to do. He didn't want to make her mad by saying the wrong thing so he remained quiet. He stood up and walked to the door, before he could open it. Sakura looked up. "Syaoran, I thought you were grounded." She asked in an innocent relaxed tone.

"I am, I'm just going down stairs to see if there is anything in the fridge I can get you."

"I said I was good."

"I know." He quickly the door and stuck his head out to see if there was anyone around. The coast was clear. He walked out the door and closed it.

Sakura couldn't believe it, one minute she's by herself, thoughts of her own ideas kept inside, and now someone she's only known for less than two weeks was getting her to speak her mind. It was as though they had met somewhere before. The effect he had on her was one no one ever did. Sakura walked to his desk and sat on the chair. She looked around and noticed a glass statue carved in the shape of a sun. She walked to the shelf and slowly grabbed it. She looked at it closely and thought "This is one ugly sculpture of a sun." She turned it upside when it suddenly slipped out of her hands and dropped unto the floor. In the blink of an eye it broke into tiny pieces and made a loud clashing sound. Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" she said panicking. She crouched and tried to pick up the tiny pieces of glass that were scattered all over the floor. She paused when she started hearing voices.

"What was that?" A voice of a woman roared.

"It's coming from you room Syaoran." Another voice said, this one had a higher pitch.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Syaoran said.

"I'm going up there to see what it is?" the woman spoke.

Sakura panicked, she could hear the sound of foot steps growing closer to the bedroom.

"Mom, I'm sure it was nothing, I'll take care of it!" Syaoran said quickly.

"Okay, fine, fine" the woman retreated.

Sakura took a deep breath and with relief she swept the glasses with her hands. Suddenly the door opened. Sakura's heart jumped, she looked up then sighed when she saw Syaoran close the door.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked trying to whisper.

Sakura didn't know where to begin "We'll, ya see, I was sort of…" Sakura was blank.

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. He looked at Sakura "Why are you using your hands?"

Sakura didn't answer. Syaoran placed the ice-cream carton and spoons on his bed. He rushed to Sakura's side "Stop it, I'll clean up."

Sakura didn't stop "It's all my fault." She said hysterically.

Syaoran squatted to her level "Sakura, no seriously you're going to hurt yourself."

Syaoran spoke too soon, he looked at Sakura's hand and one of then was blending. He gravely looked at her and grabbed her wrist. "Stop it Sakura, now, you've cut you're self."

Sakura looked at him, he caught her gaze. She looked deep into his eyes, and she couldn't stop, there was something in them. She saw hope. She dropped her gaze and they stood up. He moved his hand from her wrist down to her fingers being careful not to touch the blood.

"Does it hurt?" he murmured. Sakura shook her head.

Syaoran looked at her then back at her hand. "You're such a liar." He slowly released her hand. "Wait here, I think there is a first aid kit in the bathroom."

He left the room. Sakura sat on his bed and looked at her hand. The cut was not deep and the bleeding was less than before. It was between her thumb and index finger. Syaoran was right, she was lying the pain was intolerable. The door opened and Syaoran hurried in. Just like before he was careful. He wanted Sakura to remain unseen. He sat next to her. She turned to him her hand slightly lifted. He opened the kit and took out a bandage.

He looked at Sakura, the fear in her eyes was traceable "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

She closed her eyes. He slowly unrolled the bandage around the cut.

As he wrapped it Sakura began getting a strange awkward feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt as though she was falling. She blinked, the moment she did she was drawn back to reality. She gasped and pulled her hand away. Syaoran looked at her and shook his head "What's the matter now?" he asked plainly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura looked at her hand then back at Syaoran. Her innocent look faded, it was replaced with a stern look. "Of course you did something wrong!" she exclaimed.

For the first time Syaoran was not surprised. "What did I do?"

"You forgot to ask me if I needed your help which I certainly don't." she said with anger.

Syaoran rolled his eyes "You have a cut on your right hand; you can't cover it with your left."

Sakura realized he had a point "We'll…I'll just have to leave it like this."

Syaoran snatched her right had and pulled it closer to him. "You can be so stubborn, is it so hard for you to admit it when you need help?"

Sakura was speechless. He covered her cut then slowly let it go. "There, see it wasn't so bad."

Sakura frowned.

Syaoran stared at the floor. He looked at Sakura "Do you realize that you have just broken an artistic piece of work?"

Sakura stood up "Then…I might as well go." She said softly.

"Don't." Syaoran began "I made it; it was one of my best works."

"I'd hate to see the rest." Sakura muttered.

"I heard that you know, maybe I'm not an artist but I'm still an artest." Syaoran chuckled.

Sakura turned around and dropped him a perplexed look "artest? Is that even a word?" She wanted smile but she forced herself not to.

"Now it is."

Later that night, Sakura pressed her nose against the window and stared at the trees that danced with the wind. Though it wasn't so bad being around Syaoran, she wanted to go home. The door opened, Syaoran came in with a towel around his neck. He wore a grey T-shirt and blue pants. Though he usually slept in his underwear, this wasn't the time. Sakura turned around and looked at him with awe.

He smiled at her "I'm going to sleep now….um where are you going to sleep cause my bed is free if…" Syaoran tossed the towel and waited for Sakura to say something.

"I'm okay." She said.

"But…it won't be like me. I can sleep on the floor, really I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Sakura could tell that he was trying to be a gentleman.

"Will you just take the bed; stop trying to be so modest." Syaoran insisted.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I might leave sometime in the middle of the night." She lied.

"Fine…you win." Syaoran sat on the bed then looked at Sakura again "Do you want anything to cover yourself?"

"No, I'm cool."

Syaoran sighed then leaned over to the lamp on his bedside table. He looked at Sakura again. "Should I turn off the lamp?" he asked.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Geez, no, you don't have to do anything."

Syaoran turned off the lamp, the moon was the brightest it had ever been so the room wasn't very dark. He tucked himself in and lay on his back. Tranquility took its toll. Syaoran turned over to Sakura. She sat against a wall hugging her legs.

"You know Sakura you take my kindness for granted."

She didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Tomoyo used to be best friends?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I didn't think it was important. I guess you talk to her about me, what else did she tell you?" She muttered.

"She told me…you used to be friends until…." Syaoran didn't know how to put it "Until the departure of your father. After that you moved and when you came back you…changed"

"I changed for the best, you would agree with me if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing." She replied in a sad tone.

Syaoran sat up "I don't know why but I'm concerned…about…ahem you." Syaoran began "Now that you and I are friends don't you think it's time you got whatever it is off your chest. I'm a good listener."

Sakura was quiet; Syaoran waited for her to say something but nothing came out. He lay on his pillow and before he could close his eyes she began "We stayed at my Uncles for five months, it gave me time to think, I know it's my fault." She muttered in a bitter tone. "Since then I promised myself that I…I wouldn't cry."

Syaoran tried to put the pieces together. He got out of bed and sat next to her. "How is it you're fault?" he asked.

She looked at him "I hate myself and I always will."

The anger and sadness in her tone made it seem as though she was going to burst into tears but she managed to keep a straight face. Syaoran tried to think of the right words but he couldn't so instead he hugged her. Sakura was limp in his arms. She made no movement. Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura released herself from his arms and stood up. "I wish you never did that." She said rubbing her elbow.

"Why?" he asked.

"It feels, weird." Sakura confessed "In fact, I'd prefer it if you never touched me again."

"Fine with me" Syaoran said softly. "Do you want to talk some more about it?"

Sakura shook her head. She walked to the window.

"Why do you keep looking out?" Syaoran asked.

"The moon…it looks beautiful." Sakura opened the window.

Sakura," Syaoran began.

"Yeah?"

"I wont tell anyone that you're a big softie."

Sakura took a deep breathe "I'm calling my brother, I should really get going."

"Why, was it something I did? It's not even past eleven yet."

"No…it's not you. I just want to be home right now."

"So are we going somewhere during classes on Monday?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope, that's over."

………………

**A/N: I guess not too much happens, I just thought it would be good if they bonded, well sort of. Don't forget to review. **


	6. The Plot

A/N: I've finally updated, if you've been reading this story since I started writing it you would realize that this is the earliest I have ever updated. For particular reasons I'm trying to update a little faster that usual. To be honest, when I first started writing I didn't take the story too seriously though I thought it was a good idea. Thanks to the reviews, I love writing it now. I'm willing to answer all questions in the next.

Chapter 6: The Plot

The phone kept on ringing. Syaoran did not do anything; it was as though he couldn't hear it. Sakura folded her arms and rubbed them with her hands. "Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked softly.

Syaoran shook his head and flowed back to reality "Oh…yeah the phone." Before he could reach for it, it stopped ringing. Sakura looked at him.

"Can I use the phone now?" she asked.

"Sure…"

Sakura walked toward Syaoran's bedside table. She sat on the bed and reached out for the receiver. She punched in the numbers and held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" she began.

"Sakura! Where the heck are you, you don't know how worried I am-I called a search party…come home." Touya yelled in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Sakura said with no emotion "I'm at Syaoran's house, you know the big house near the newsstand, come pick me up."

Sakura hang up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Syaoran! I know someone is in there." Yelan yelled.

Syaoran gasped. "She knows you're here!" he panicked. "Hide!"

Sakura immediately stood up and looked around "Where?" she asked

There was another knock on the door, this time it was even louder "Syaoran! You can't hide her; I heard her talking on the phone."

Syaoran purposely hit himself "Oh, yeah the phone downstairs."

"What should we do now?" Sakura was desperate.

Syaoran covered his mouth "The only thing to do….surrender."

Sakura's eyebrows rose, she bit her lip then thought "What's the worst that could happen?"

Syaoran unlocked the door and opened it. Right in the middle of the door was Syaoran's Mother. She wore a blue robe and furry blue slippers. Her hair was loose and her face pale. She looked quiet young compared to what Sakura expected her to be. Sakura looked at her and thought "She must use a lot of anti aging cream or she must have had Syaoran at a young age." She gave Sakura a quick glance then looked at Syaoran.

"I hope you have a good explanation." She said in a strict tone.

"I do…Um Mom this is Sakura." Syaoran began sweating just by saying her name. His Mother had already warned him about socializing with Sakura.

Sakura tried to smile but she was still recovering from the sadness that fell upon her earlier. Syaoran's mother didn't bother looking at her. Instead she gave Syaoran a mean look. "Well Syaoran, I'm waiting."

Syaoran couldn't withstand the pressure, instead of explaining he looked at the floor and muttered "I'm sorry Mother…it won't happen again."

Sakura was stunned. Syaoran gave up so easily, whenever it came to her he would push until he got his way. She blinked and looked at Syaoran. "What an idiot." She thought.

"You are supposed to be grounded." Yelan added.

Syaoran looked up at her then to Sakura "I think you better leave."

Sakura's rolled her eyes "Miss. Li, Um…Syaoran's Mom it wasn't his fault. I came here by myself through the window two hours ago. It's not Syaoran's fault, I take the full blame. He warned me so don't punish him…please?" Sakura pleaded "I'll just go…I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Yelan just looked at Sakura. Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. She bit her lip then looked at Syaoran's Mother. "I like you're hair." She said in a squeaky voice which gave away her discomfort. "You must use a lot of hair spray and um…make up…I like you're robe it's tight." Sakura said.

"Young lady, are you trying to say I'm fat?" She asked.

"Oh…no what I meant to say was that…" Sakura gave up.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Pretty much…did I mention that it's my entire fault?"

Syaoran's mother shook her head and sighed. She looked at Syaoran; the moment she did her anger faded "its one thing that you're skipping classes, now this?"

She brushed her hair back and leaned closer to Syaoran "Syaoran, maybe you and I need to have the _talk_ again, you just can't bring you're girlfriend in your room."

Syaoran freaked, his face turned red and he breathed in deeply. He felt humiliated. He looked at Sakura who looked as though she was going to burst into laughter. She covered her mouth and turned away. She wanted to look as though she was not listening.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Syaoran declared. "Mom, Sakura and I are friends, nothing more! You can ask her…"

"Syaoran, you know there is no use in trying to deny it."

"I'm not." Syaoran said serious.

"Okay, then what is she doing here?"

"She wanted to borrow books." Syaoran replied.

"We have a front do- wait a minute, Sakura? Isn't she that girl who got you to skip school?" Yelan speculated.

"No I decided to skip classes; Sakura didn't force me into doing anything."

Yelan didn't say anything, Syaoran could sense bad vibes.

"If it makes you feel any better she's just about to leave."

"I'll be in my bedroom." She said walking away.

When she was finally gone Syaoran looked at Sakura then smiled "That wasn't so bad."

"She hates me, right?" Sakura asked staid.

"She doesn't hate you…she just doesn't know you."

Sakura walked out of Syaoran's room and stood by the door next to him "I can take a hint; I know when I'm not wanted. I'll wait for my brother by the gate."

"Don't go… you can wait for him here."

"No, it's okay."

"I can walk you to the gate." Syaoran insisted.

"It's all right, really, I'll be fine."

Syaoran watched her leave; she took a few steps down the staircase then stopped. She turned around said "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime, don't forget your shoes."

Sakura looked at her feet then wiggled her toes. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled "Oh yeah, I'm barefooted." She turned away and walked to the door.

Syaoran walked back into his room. He kept on thinking about how close he was to realizing the reason why she is an outcast. Though he liked her company and thought that all the terrible things everyone says about her are nothing but lies, he couldn't help but feel as though he was far from understanding her.

…………………………….

Saturday afternoon Syaoran rang the doorbell to the Kinomoto residence, it was as though no matter what happened he always found a way back to Sakura. He pressed the button again. The door opened.

"You want Sakura right?" Touya said quickly.

"Yeah, is she around?" Syaoran figured he was the famous Touya, Sakura usually talked about him.

"She's around. I just need to ask you a question, why are you hanging around with my sis."

Syaoran blinked, he didn't know where to begin "I think she's interesting." He replied

"This is not some prank? I don't want to see my sister get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt her…but you would if you send her away" Syaoran said trying to break through the barrier. Syaoran already knew that he was not very wild about Touya.

"She's not going anywhere." Touya replied.

Syaoran smiled, "That's great. Can I talk to her?"

"Come in."

Syaoran did as told "Where is she?"

"In her room, upstairs, you can't miss it."

"Okay….I'll go upstairs." Syaoran nodded. Just being in the same room as Touya was strange.

He approached Sakura's room. His trail stopped when he heard someone singing. He paused and smirked. He made his way to the door then stopped. She had headphones in her ears and her eyes were closed. She was singing and moving her waist, Syaoran didn't recognize the song but she sang it well. He leaned on the wall and watched her. He couldn't help but smile. He rubbed his cheek and gazed. She turned around then opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her cheeks turned red. She covered her mouth. "How long have you been there?" she asked stunned.

"Only enough to know you're a great dancer…and singer."

Sakura gasped. She removed the head phones from her ears then folded her arms. "What-what are you doing here?" she asked trying hard to maintain her bad girl reputation.

"You forgot you're cape at my house."

She tapped her foot "It's only a cape Syaoran; you didn't have to come all the way here."

"I was in the neighborhood so…"

"What the heck would you be doing in the neighborhood, your Mom doesn't know you're here, right?"

"I was visiting Tomoyo and no my Mother doesn't know. She can't stop me from being you're friend and I think she knows that."

She tucked her hands in her pocket and rocked her feet back and forth "I should have known."

He took a quick glance at her then turned away.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Sakura said.

"See what?"

"You're looking at me, is there something wrong? And why are you smiling?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sakura you were dancing; I never thought you were into that stuff."

Sakura had an annoyed look on her face "Tell anyone and I'll kill you, I swear."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare." Syaoran assured.

"Good cause-cause it would be a bad thing if you-just keep your promise."

"Sakura, you should be a cheerleader, try out for the squad."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this-what are you doing here, I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to give me back my cape."

"No, you said your brother was sending you away and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Sakura stopped rocking "He said he was only joking, stupid huh?"

Before Syaoran could answer the door bell rang "I better get that." Sakura said rushing downstairs. Syaoran followed her.

Sakura opened the door. Standing before her was Tomoyo. "What!" Sakura barked. In a way she was trying to prove to Syaoran that she still had it.

"Hi Sakura, I know it's strange that I'm here but you know that kid down the block, well he switched our mail…." Tomoyo stopped when she saw Syaoran coming standing behind Sakura. The friendly look on her face grew bitter. Syaoran saw her and smiled.

"Hi Tomoyo, what are you doing here."

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." He saw that she was furious.

"What happened to going straight home?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sakura forgot her cape at my house."

"Which cape? Your house?" Tomoyo asked trying to keep her cool.

Syaoran realized he was empty handed; he searched his pockets then slightly smiled "I must have forgotten it."

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "You're wearing it."

Syaoran touched his head "What do you know, I'm wearing it."

"Syaoran I can't believe…." Tomoyo stopped when Sakura snatched the mail from her hand and slapped the door.

Syaoran's eyes widened he looked at her "That was mean." He commented.

"Like I care."

"I guess you don't." Syaoran said.

She dropped the mail on the kitchen counter then looked at Syaoran "Why are you wearing my cape?"

Syaoran took it off. "I had nowhere to put it so I wore it and….forgot." He placed the cape on the counter. "I think I better get going, see you on Monday."

"Yeah, Monday…" Sakura said calmly.

………………………….

Monday was another normal day, before classes Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu stood in the hallway waiting for the bell. Chiharu went on about the stupid stories Takashi had been making up lately. Tomoyo was the only one who seemed out of it. Though she was facing Chiharu it was easy to tell that her mind was somewhere else. She sighed drawing the attention of the other girls. Chiharu stopped talking and looked at her concerned.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Before Tomoyo could speak, she saw Syaoran talking to Eriol. She turned her head away and replied "Nothing, nothing is wrong."

"Is it Syaoran" Rika the least confident of the group asked.

Tomoyo nodded "He's not interested in me." She complained.

"What makes you think he's not interested, did he tell you that?" Chicharu asked.

"No but I get the feeling he prefers being around Sakura than he does me. I don't know why I bother when I'm clearly not wanted, I give up."

Chiharu's eyebrows rose "Give up, now? Tomoyo, the dance is on Friday what if you don't find a date by then, did he say he liked her?"

"No." Tomoyo shrugged. "She slammed the door in my face yesterday, he was at her house. He didn't bother talking to me after that."

"Maybe you guys are looking at this the wrong way." Naoko the girl who used to wear glasses and now wears contact lenses began "If Syaoran is not in love with her maybe she's in love with him."

Chiharu grinned "Yes! That makes sense. Syaoran is clearly hot, there is no way any girl can spend time with him and not fall in love besides Sakura is not very attractive, Syaoran can't possibly have feelings for her."

"I've got an idea..." Rika began "Why don't we ask her."

Tomoyo sighed "What are the chances that she'll talk to us; the only person she talks to is Syaoran."

"We'll just have to ask her…I think she's in class." Naoko said.

In class Sakura was as usual, at the back of the class. She was gazing outside. The girls entered class-room. They stopped walking the minute they spotted her.

"I forgot how scary she was." Naoko commented.

"What if she gives us that zombie look of hers or even worse…eat us."

Tomoyo looked at her friends and sighed. She couldn't believe how dense her friends can be "She's not going to bite us, Syaoran is with her all the time, and he's in one piece."

The girls didn't seem convinced "Tomoyo, you ask her…" Chiharu said.

"I'll do it only if all of you come with me."

The girls looked at each other almost terrified. They looked at Tomoyo. From the look in their eyes Tomoyo knew they were on her side. They walked to Sakura casually and stopped at her desk.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo began.

Sakura looked up then turned away.

"The girls and I were just wondering…well." Tomoyo could feel her palms sweating. "I know it might come strange to you and I hope you don't take it personally, believe me, my intentions are good, really they are and…"

Chiharu muttered "Tomoyo, can you just get straight to the point."

"Oh yeah, do you have any feelings for Syaoran, just a question of wonder, you don't have to answer it."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then blinked "I won't answer it." Sakura said abruptly.

The girls looked at each other then turned away. They knew immediately that they were all thinking the same thing. The moment they walked out of the classroom Chiharu blurted out "She so likes him, I knew it!"

"Come on, let's not jump into conclusions." Tomoyo said lifting her hand to her cheek and resting it in her palm.

"I'm sorry to break this to you Tomoyo but there is a chance that she might just win Syaoran, you have to make you're move, maybe Syaoran doesn't go for looks. Time's a wasting. The war has just begun!" Chiharu said hysterically.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes; she didn't want to participate in anything that involved ending Sakura and Syaoran's friendship. In a way she was happy that Sakura was finally talking to someone yet she knew once Chiharu said they were going to do something, they ended up doing it.

"Nothing major; right?" Tomoyo asked unsure.

"Of course….all we have to do is somehow get Li to see the monster Sakura really is." Chiharu said excited. "I've got a better idea, if she's in love with Syaoran….we have to somehow get her to fall in love with someone else but who? Who is brave enough to date Sakura?"

The girls looked around. Rika's eyes lightened "Luca!"

Tomoyo looked at her befuddled "Luca! Luca hates her and she hates him."

"But Luca is still great looking and he'll do absolutely anything for money." Chiharu grinned.

………………………………….

A/N: On the next chapter Luca begs Sakura forgiveness and asks her to go to the da….I think I better stop. If you want to know what happens next, review kay 0


	7. Suddenly

_A/N Hello, Happy New Year! It's me again with another new chapter .I got over 100 reviews , glad they are peps out there who like this story. I hope it's not going too fast. Keep in mind there is a lot more where this is come from. Sowry about all the mistakes I didn't notice. Enjoy this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does_

Chapter 7: Suddenly

After school on Monday, Sakura left the school premises. Her bag weighed heavily on her shoulder. She heaved a sigh and complained "So this is what I get for doing the right thing." After she vowed to stop skipping classes and to start paying a little more attention to Touya, she had more homework and more books to carry just to make up for all the times she missed lessons. She carried the shoulder strap and quickly lifted it placing it on her other shoulder.

"Sakura, wait up!" Syaoran said approaching her.

Sakura walked slowly and muttered "Not today Syaoran, I have too much work to do."

He reached her and started to walk the same speed as her. "So where are you going?" he asked gladly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed to his direction "If you must know, I have tons of work to do, notes to copy homework to complete, ya de ya de ya da."

Syaoran sighed "What happened to the Sakura I used to know. You know the one who used to go to the beach whenever she felt like it, the one who never let a moment pass her by."

"She's still around…she's just a little preoccupied right now." Sakura kicked a stone.

"I was thinking, why don't we go to Penguin Park, I want to see the playground." Syaoran asked.

"Which part of preoccupied don't you understand. I've got to go, now leave me alone!"

Syaoran stopped walking and so did she. He looked at her and smiled "One afternoon, you're work can wait,"

Sakura groaned "Fine, fine but from all places why Penguin park, that place is practically deserted."

"I know, I want to check it out. Why was it abandoned?"

Sakura started walking again and Syaoran walked alongside her "Four years ago strange things started happening there, at night there were weird noises. Most people assumed that it became haunted, the swings would swing by themselves and you would hear children playing when it was empty. Fewer kids went there but it took a turn for the worst when blood was found on the swings. Since then no one went there and soon enough the grass stopped being cut and the swing became old."

Sakura looked at Syaoran whose face was pale "You're not afraid are you?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head. Sakura laughed sarcastically. "The blood thing isn't true though that was just a prank some kids pulled off, the ghost thing was a prank too, I think."

"Ghost or no ghost I want to see it."

"From all places, it's boring there, let's rob a bank or go on a killing marathon but not Penguin park!" Sakura complained.

"What is up with you and this killing stuff?"

"I read a lot about it, it helps me prepare." Sakura said stopping, her tone was serious and all signs of happiness disappeared, she looked into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran could almost feel shivers running down his spine. His face was pastel and there was a small gap between his lips. Sakura chucked "I'm only kidding."

Syaoran sighed in relief "I knew you were kidding."

"Yeah right!" Sakura said cheerily.

………………………………

"Penguin Park!" Syaoran said looking at it from afar. He exhaled loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura frowned "I can't believe I'm at this dumb place."

Syaoran looked at her then back at the deserted playground. A few of the swings were broken and rusted. The chain hit against each other every time the breeze passed by. Grass of different length surrounded the play ground. Then finally there was the big blue penguin that represented everything Penguin Park used to stand for.

"Okay, Fine you've seen it, let's go."

"No, we haven't even gotten to the good bits yet."

Sakura sighed "Stop talking as though you're going to do my homework for me."

Syaoran walked through the grass and looked around. He was like a greedy child in a candy store. Sakura didn't get why he found the place so amusing. She walked behind him. He looked at her and smiled "This place should be brought back to life."

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." Sakura grumbled.

"Don't leave. I saw this place the other day…don't you just wish it was somehow restored to the way it used to be?"

"No." Sakura replied in a rude obnoxious voice. "You wouldn't know how it was like, you weren't here."

"Maybe not but…you were, can you tell me."

Sakura slightly smiled "Well, it used to be very colorful. There were always children here. I used to come here when I was younger." Sakura walked toward the swings "There used to be a sand box somewhere here and flowers…and at night the lamppost would be lit and even then it was magical." She stopped and sat on the swing. Syaoran walked towards her and sat on the swing next to hers. "It means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Sakura realized that she was doing it again; she was giving Syaoran too many details. She looked at him and her face grew soft "I hate you." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Every time I'm around you I loose control of words. I say things that I don't even like to talk about."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground "I-don't know?"

"You know when I said you should be a cheerleader, I meant it." Syaoran began.

Sakura's soft look immediately faded "Don't push it."

"I'm not trying to, it's just that the dance is on Friday and I don't know how to dance. I sort of need you're help."

Sakura forced herself to laugh "You don't know how to dance?"

Syaoran nodded "It's embarrassing to say but I have two left feet." He nagged.

Sakura leered and stood up, she lifted her bag off her shoulder and dropped it on the ground carelessly "Fine, stand up, I'll teach you." Though she said it as though it was a drag it was clear that she wanted to do it.

Syaoran stood up. Sakura stood closer to him then turned her head away. "First you have to place your right arm on my back." Syaoran cupped his right arm around her slender waist being sure not to touch her.

He looked at her anxious "What next?"

Sakura sighed "You have to touch me."

"I can't do that, you said it makes you feel weird." Syaoran said waiting for what she was going to say next.

She was quiet for a few seconds. As soon as she opened her mouth annoyance sprung "Syaoran, do you want to learn how to dance or not?" she asked.

Syaoran gently placed his hand on her back."

"Lower." Sakura said in a more calm voice.

Syaoran did as told. "This low?"

"No a little-" Syaoran slowly moved his hand down her back before he could reach any lower "Not that low!" Sakura screeched.

Syaoran fixed the position of his hand. "There?" he asked.

Sakura smirked "Perfect." She placed her left hand on his shoulder. She let out her other arm and he wrapped his hand around her palm.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Syaoran concurred. Sakura moved her right foot back as a startup routine and Syaoran moved his left foot in front thus stepping on Sakura's toe. "Syaoran!" she complained. "You're doing it all wrong." She said calmly.

She released herself from his hands "I'll show you, this is how I'm supposed to be." She lifted her left arm in the air as though she was grabbing on an invisible shoulder. She put her other hand out, the way she did when she was with Syaoran. She looked at Syaoran then started moving her feet slowly. Syaoran watched her feet move from one place to the next. "I get it now." He said.

They put their hands and feet in the right position. Syaoran got the first steep right when he did they paused "You're a fast learner." Sakura complemented. As they went on dancing Syaoran didn't make one single mistake. "Are you sure this is you're first time?" Sakura asked.

He removed his right hand from her back and spun her. He caught her and replied "I might have lied a little."

Sakura stopped moving and so did he "So you stepped on my toe on purpose."

"No, that was an accident. I'm sorry. I have problems starting up."

Sakura looked straight into his eyes, what a feeling they brought. As he gazed at her, her heart pounded faster yet sluggish at the same time. She was lost, yet in his eyes she found comfort. He blinked and her gaze fell. She quickly pulled away in fear.

"What's the matter? You look as though you have seen a ghost." Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head "I think we better stop dancing." She was aware that she was falling under his spell; the spell that he had on many girls. The way he touched her sent shivers down her spine and she grew afraid of what she might feel next.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" he asked her.

She nodded. She crouched, lifted her bag and placed it on her shoulder. "I have to get home Syaoran, I've got work to do" Sakura whined. "I already told Touya that I'll work harder."

Syaoran angled his face at her bag which looked heavy "You need help with that?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I was kind of hoping you would teach me that other thing you did. You know in you're" Syaoran said jokingly.

Sakura chuckled "I can't teach you…it's complicated."

"How complicated can it be, you know how to do it."

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm going, I'm sure one of you're stupid friends won't mind hanging around with you."

"Sakura, as weird as it is to say, I prefer being around you."

Sakura blushed. She swallowed and replied "Um…I really have to go." It finally hit her; she was beginning to feel all shy around him.

"I'll be at Ed's" Syaoran said casually.

"Syaoran, I forgot to tell you, that Tomoyo and her friends came over at my desk and they asked me…a question."

"What question?" Syaoran asked.

"You know what, never mind, it's not important." She said walking out of the park.

………………………………….

(Sakura's POV)

I was finally far away from him; I couldn't explain what happened earlier. What's the matter with me? I couldn't have been developing a crush on him that would be awkward. Since when did I become so carried away? It's probably only a phase. In no time it would be gone. All the weird ways I'm feeling will disappear.

I looked around and remembered that I was supposed to be home. I walked faster.

"Sakura! Get out of the way!" A voice yelled, I didn't know where it was coming from but I knew it was Luca's voice. I turned around and in front of me was Luca speeding on his bike and heading my direction. He wasn't paddling, it seemed as though he had lost control of his bicycle "What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled angrily.

As the he drew closer to me, I turned away and started running, to make matters worse, I was running downhill. His bicycle was only a few inches behind me. "Are you trying to kill me!?" I shouted in panic. I anticipate that he was grinning. I ran left and his bicycle kept going straight. I took a deep breathe in relief. I watched him go downhill until he bumped into a tree.

"Don't worry about me! I'm okay!" he yelled waving. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to do it but something forced me to. I walked down hill.

"What do you know, you finally got what you deserve." I said coldly. "You had it coming."

He got off his bike. His hair was messy and it had pieces of grass and twigs sticking out. "You have no mercy." He said dusting off the sand and leaves on his uniform.

"You didn't do that on purpose?" I asked as I approached him.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I purposely bump into a tree?" he asked.

It all made sense "Do…you need some help." I asked though it seemed gauche asking my _enemy _such a question.

"No, I'm alright." He looked at his bike which was currently wrecked on the ground with leaves scattered all over it.

"There goes my money." Luca nagged. He crouched and pulled the chain "Piece of junk." He dropped the chain and stood up. He looked at me. "I'm sorry I almost crashed into you."

I didn't want to say anything so I didn't. I walked past him. Before I knew in he was standing in front of me "Sakura, can't you spear me a second. All I want to say is that I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

I moved the other way and he blocked me again "I know you hate my guts and I don't blame you but can we start over again."

I didn't move. "Listen, I'm a good guy, really I am and you'll realize that once you give me a chance."

"Get the hell out of my way; I'm not in the mood for your silly little games."

"It's not a game. Sometimes…sometimes I do stupid things, very stupid things that I end up regretting."

"Go away Luca…just go away."

He gave me space to move. "You should really come to the dance on Friday."

I walked away and this time he didn't follow me.

……………………………………

(Normal POV)

The next morning Sakura walked down stairs with a sleepless look on her face. She yawned and stretched her arms. She slouched dragging her feet to the kitchen. She sat on the chair across Touya who was drinking coffee. She rested her head on the table and groaned "I don't want to go to school today." She moaned.

He looked at her and shook his head "Did you read the note I left yesterday, I thought I said you should be in bed before ten?" he asked.

"Course I did, but you me know better than that." Sakura said closing her eyes.

"Did you do you're homework."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him "All of it."

Touya smiled and patted her head "You'll be okay."

"Why do I feel as though I'm going to collapse?" Sakura nagged.

"All part of being a good girl." He said teasingly.

"Good girl? That's funny." Sakura forced herself to stand up. Her body felt heavy and her eye lids couldn't stay open. Before she could reach for a mug the door bell rang.

Touya looked at her then at the door "What are you waiting for, go get it."

Sakura frowned "You think you have some kind of leash on me."

"Fine don't get it I'm definitely not going to, if I were you I would answer it, you never know it could be your little boyfriend."

Sakura clenched her teeth "He is not my boyfriend!"

Touya gasped "Really?" he said ironically.

"Really, besides he's not my type."

"Sure…whatever." Touya shrugged.

The door bell rang again. The room was filled with silence. Sakura bit her lip and sighed "You can be so immature…I'll get it."

She walked to the door stomping her feet making sure the noise they made was loud enough for Touya to hear. She marched to the door opened it and immediately closed it. "Him again?" she muttered terrified.

"What's going on?" Touya yelled.

Sakura locked the door and quickly walked back into the kitchen "Touya, you've got to help me. This guy I hate keeps on following me!" she complained.

"Which boy?"

"Luca, his name is Luca he's in my class and he just won't leave me alone."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know; tell him to buzz off or something. Do that protective big brother stuff you do."

"Sakura you've always been able to deal with this kind of stuff on your own."

Sakura walked across the room "I'm not going to school." She said as though it was the greatest idea she had ever gotten.

Touya sighed "You know that's not happening."

"You're right, I'll tell him off!"

She walked to the door and unlocked it. She twisted the knob and with aggression she pulled it "What are you doing here?"

"I want…I want to walk you to school." He said calmly.

Sakura's jaw drop, she couldn't believe it. "After all you did to me!?"

"I know, this is my way of saying I'm really sorry."

Sakura knew he was up to something, she could almost feel the deception in the air. Just the way he spoke to her felt wrong and untrue.

"My brother is dropping me off." She simply said.

"Come on it would be fun. There is something I want to ask you and something I really need to tell you." He said seriously.

"Tell me now. I'm sure it's nothing."

"No it isn't, in fact it will help you see a little clearer."

Sakura exhale noisily "Fine, start, I'm listening"

Luca lookef at her with puppy dog eyes, He brushed his hair back and whispered "It's about Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah, the other day he said some pretty horrible things about you."

Though Sakura didn't buy a word of it she was curious to know where he was going with it. "What did he say?"

"He said you're nothing more than a freak and he can't wait to stop using you once he gets what he wants."

Sakura couldn't believe it "What does he want?"

"I don't know…he said he can't stand you and you're repulsive image."

Sakura decided to play along and with a little bit of bad acting she began "Boo hoo, Syaoran hates me, he's using me. My world is over because everything revolves around him. I might as well commit suicide!" She laughed sarcastically but she quickly became stern again.

Luca was irritated but then he remembered why he was trying to get her on his side. "Sakura, you might not believe me now but once he betrays you, you're going to know exactly what I mean."

Sakura taped her foot as a sign of frustration.

"I also want to ask you something." Luca started "Would you b my date for the dance on Friday?"

"No!" She said in a revolted tone.

"Why not, am I not sexy enough for you or maybe you're waiting for a particular someone to ask you? Does Syaoran Li ring the bell?"

Sakura was quiet; she had a soft look on her face. She remembered Tomoyo and her friends asking her if she had feelings for Syaoran. She looked at Luca who was busy smiling.

"I thought so…you like him don't you?"

Sakura turned her head away "No, please! What is up with you people?"

"I really want to go out with you. I'm sure you will soon realize that I'm honest and reliable any girl would be lucky to have me."

Sakura grimaced "Stop following me, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you!"

"Why not, tell me what's wrong with me. What can I do to win you're heart?"

"You want to know what's wrong with you?"

Luca nodded "Of course."

Sakura grinned "Everything"

Sakura walked back into the house and slammed the door.

……………………………………………………….

At school in class Sakura walked to her desk and unfastened her bag. "Hi." Syaoran said from behind her.

Sakura turned around. An aggravated look was on her face. "Hi." She said angrily.

"Having a bad day huh?"

Sakura stopped fastening her bag and looked at him "It's Luca." She began.

"Luca? I thought we were rid of him."

"Apparently not anymore, he keeps asking me questions."

"What did he ask you?"

Sakura turned away and muttered "He said you were teasing me and he…he asked me out to the dance."

"Did you say yes?" Syaoran asked startled.

"Of course not."

Syaoran rubbed his cheek with his thumb "I wonder what he is up to?"

Sakura looked up at him "I don't know what it is but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Have you seen Tomoyo?"

"Why?" Sakura asked using the same sickened tone she used whenever it came to Tomoyo.

"I need to apologize to her; she hasn't spoken to me since you slammed the door in her face."

Sakura's lip curled "So."

"We're sort of dating right now didn't I tell you?" he shrugged.

Sakura paused, she became numb. She pushed the bangs from her face. Syaoran leaned on her desk.

"You never told me." She said as though it was nothing.

"No I did…wait you're right I didn't. It must have slipped my mind."

Sakura turned her head away from him. She unzipped her bag and took out a book. "So, you like her?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's nice…." Syaoran stopped, he couldn't think of any other words to describe her "and…hot."

Sakura sat on the chair and crossed her legs "Do you mind. I'm trying to read."

Syaoran stood up straight. He looked at Sakura; she opened her book and read through it. "Hey, are you okay."

"Yup." She quickly replied.

"I know you hate Tomoyo-" Syaoran's words were block.

"Syaoran I'm okay. I don't care if you are dating Tomoyo; heck you can even marry her if it pleases you." Sakura sulked. She knew she was jealous. She didn't know another way to deal with it.

"You're mad?"

Sakura looked up at him "Mad? Why do you always have to jump into conclusions." She said icily.

Syaoran gave her a short glance. "So…are you still planning on not going?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Syaoran's eyes lightened "Maybe?"

"Yeah, and may-be I'll take accept Luca's offering."

"Luca! Sakura you just said you refused to be his date. "

Sakura's eyes widened and she covered her mouth "Do you have a problem with Luca?"

"You can't do that, the guy hates you. He's probably using you I thought we were on the same page."

"Using me? I'm no idiot."

"Fine, go out with Luca!"

A/N Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm not going to give away anything though. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	8. Cruel intentions

A/N: New chapter, it's finally up. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 8: Cruel intentions

Friday afternoon Tomoyo looked out her bed room window. She never thought that at the midst of it all she would feel so bad. The smile she usually had on her face grew week. She couldn't hold it any longer. She felt as though she was stuck in a bottle and she was responsible for getting there in the first place. She folded her fingers and rested them on her chest. Was it all really worth it, was Syaoran worth tricking Sakura. She sighed; her reflection stared back through the windowpane. Not for once did she like the image. Her eyes stared back at her and she couldn't stand it.

"What's going on in that head of yours, you're so quiet." Chiharu said clipping her finger nails on Tomoyo's bed.

Tomoyo turned around. Chiharu stopped clipping her nails and looked up at her "You're not feeling guilty already, are you."

Tomoyo nodded. "Don't you?"

"No, but I will if you keep acting like that." Chiharu stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's hands. "Look, Sakura is nobody, Friday is the dance." Chiharu let Tomoyo's hands go and spun around. She stopped and looked at Tomoyo "I'm going with Takashi, you're going with Syaoran. Things are perfect if you'd ask me and that Sakura, she won't have to worry about being all alone; she has Luca"

Tomoyo forced a smile just to get Chiharu off her case but Chiharu wasn't convinced. "Tomoyo." She squealed. "I know you are used to being a goody two shoes but one wrong won't harm you, besides you have a lot to be thankful. Syaoran asked you and you are just about the prettiest girl in school."

"He didn't ask me." Tomoyo sat on the bed.

"Didn't ask you? The dance is tonight." Chiharu was dazed.

"We've barely talked and I guess I've been trying to avoid him." She said wretchedly.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing, some guys like it when you play hard to get."

Chiharu walked over to Tomoyo's wardrobe. With both arms she pulled the handle. The doors flew separate sides. Chiharu smiled at the sight of Tomoyo's clothes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your clothes?"

"Only ten million times"

Chiharu picked out a silky, blue strapless dress. She looked at it when she noticed the tag was still on. She pulled it out "Wow, it's expensive. How come I've never seen you wear it?"

"My Mother got it for me; I just have too many clothes. I wish I had someone to wear my designs."

"You mean like a model." Chiharu said as she whirled toward Tomoyo, excitement filling her face.

"Yes a model: that would be awesome. I've got an idea. Chiharu, why don't you wear them?"

"Why don't you?" Chiharu said looking in the mirror. Her statement brought Tomoyo down. She pressed the dress on her chest. "Tomoyo! This is my size. Can I try in on?"

Tomoyo nodded. She didn't bother to glance at her friend.

"You're the best best-friend ever." She said quickly walking to the bathroom.

Tomoyo approached the window. She looked out; the warm expression on her face was filled with sadness. She strained her eyes until she realized what a beautiful day it was. The trees danced with the warm breeze and you could hear the birds singing from afar. Her eyes fell upon a leaf clinging to a branch as if it were afraid to fall, that was exactly how she felt. She looked around the neighborhood. Her eyes led her to the sidewalk in front of Sakura's house. To her amazement, Sakura and Syaoran stood still by the sidewalk. They made gestures with their hands and time after time their voices raised; Tomoyo immediately assumed they were arguing. That was all they did since Wednesday. Sakura walked away and he followed her. "They're arguing again, it must have something to do with Luca." She thought.

"How do I look?" Chiharu said cheerily. Tomoyo immediately turned around. She pulled the blinds down and smiled.

"You look awesome."

"Ya think?" Chiharu walked over to the mirror "I look gorgeous! All I need now are the perfect shoes. We should really go shopping tomorrow." She turned around and did a couple of poses. Tomoyo wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Chiharu, I want out." Tomoyo said apprehensively.

Chiharu stopped looking at herself. She turned to Tomoyo puzzled "Out of what?"

"The plot, you know, paying Luca to get Sakura to fall for him."

"Tomoyo, you're letting all this get to you." She said fixing the dress. "Sakura is a nobody; you know that, I know that and so does Syaoran, he just needs a little hit on the head."

"She has feelings Chiharu, it's not right. Once she finds out she's going to kill us and…she might get hurt."

Chiharu loosened her hair "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"But Chiharu…I don't want to do it anymore. We have to tell Luca to quit." Tomoyo insisted.

"Okay, fine. One day Syaoran is going to marry that thing, you will watch them and wonder, what if that were me. When she has his first baby you will tell yourself, that should have been me. When they are in their graves buried right next to each other you will say…" Her words were blocked when Tomoyo pulled her hand.

"Come on; let's go to Luca's house. We need to set things right."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile in front of Sakura's house Syaoran and Sakura were going about at each others throats. The argument was the same.

"Sakura are you out of you're mind!" Syaoran yelled.

"No I'm not, I know exactly what I'm doing. You do what you want. You don't see me stopping you." Sakura shot.

"Is this about Tomoyo? Just because you hate her doesn't mean I have to too."

"I never said you should stop dating Tomoyo. You two deserve each other; you can talk about your pathetic lives."

"Sakura…" Syaoran moaned "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"No one is going to hurt me." Sakura was calm and sure.

"Do you always have to be stubborn?"

"Beats being an egotist maniac!" she roared.

"Egotist maniac?"

"Yeah, you think you're all that! Truth is you are desperate for my friendship and that's just…sad."

"Why do you always have to get all weird on me? I knew we would be friends despite of what you thought and I know for sure that Luca is going to make you're life a living hell." Syaoran could feel himself running out of things to say. His palms started to sweat, he had always hated arguing with her but sometimes it felt like the only way through.

Sakura walked on the lawn in front of her house, Syaoran followed her. She stopped and looked at him "I knew it, you think I'm weird. You always have you just couldn't admit it."

Syaoran studied the look on her face, she seemed hurt. He approached her "I'm…I'm sorry, maybe I went too far."

"No it's alright after all theee monster doesn't have any feelings she doesn't care if you call her scary, or ugly or above all things weird."

"Come on, don't do this to yourself." He whispered.

"The monster isn't doing anything to herself."

Syaoran shrugged "Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking; I wish you could just go away!" She yelled.

The minute she was done, an awful silence fell between them. He glared at her hoping to think of a way to resort the problem.

Suddenly the sprinkler came on. Water flew everywhere. "Ahhhhh" Sakura screamed in a high pitched voice. Syaoran stood still and watched her reaction. Though he was getting wet he didn't care. He chuckled as he watched Sakura jumped up and down.

"Who turned it on!" She said clenching her teeth. Her hair was wet and water dripped from her uniform. She wanted to run away but when she saw Syaoran laughing. She paused, looked at him then grinned "You're not as smart as you think you are." She commented.

Syaoran crossed his arms "Is that so?"

Sakura smiled as drops of water sprinkled her face. Slowly the water lessened and it was turned off. "Sakura, you're the most unique girl I have ever meet." He said trying to not make it sound like at insult.

"Save the compliments, I'm still mad at you and you just couldn't help but laugh at me." Sakura tried to stay mad but her calmness was exposed.

"I think you're funny when you're not acting tough, in fact I think you're cute." Syaoran laughed.

There was a small gap between Sakura's lips. Red streaks had crawled up to her face. She looked at the ground then back at him. "Ha ha very funny."

Syaoran slowly stopped laughing "I mean it."

"I wonder how the sprinkler came on." Sakura cleared her throat and tried to change the subject.

……………………………………………………………

Tomoyo and Chiharu opened the gate and made their way out. Chiharu looked over at Sakura's house. Standing on the lawn was Syaoran and Sakura, wet.

"Tomoyo…" she began "What are they doing?" she asked pointing at Syaoran and Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at them "They look wet."

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you again." Chiharu said jokingly. "Are you sure you want to call the deal with Luca off."

Tomoyo took a deep breathe "Yes, it's the only right thing to do. Besides if Syaoran knew he would hate me."

"Let's go say hi." Chiharu simply said pulling Tomoyo's hand.

They walked over to Sakura's house and snuck to the drive way. "Hi Syaoran..." Chiharu said happily. "What you up to?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Chiharu, without a word she opened the front door and walked into the house.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Chiharu commented.

"Hi you two, where are you off to."

"No where." Tomoyo said quickly "Just around."

"Oh…Tomoyo, are you going with anyone to the dance on tonight?" Syaoran scratched the back of his head.

"No…why" She asked as though it wasn't obvious.

Syaoran looked down and played with his fingers "I know I've been stupid and I'd like to make it up to you. Would you be my date?"

Tomoyo smiled "Sure."

Syaoran's was completely wet, his shirt stuck on to his body and became transparent showing his well built abs, stomach and chest. Chiharu stared at him with eyes wide open.

"What happened to you, you're all wet?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a long story."

"We'll be going now." Tomoyo said walking away but Chiharu stood still looking at Syaoran.

Tomoyo walked over to Chiharu and pulled her hand. Chiharu shook her head.

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo smiled "Nothing, nothing is wrong, right Chiharu?"

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" Chiharu asked in a squeaky voice.

Syaoran looked at her not knowing what to say.

Tomoyo pulled her hand with more force "Bye Syaoran!"

"Oh my gosh he's so hot, I think I peed on myself." Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo sniggered.

"What about Takashi."

"Who?"

Tomoyo laughed out loud.

…………………………………….

Chiharu knocked on the door and looked at Tomoyo "I hope he's in." she said.

The door opened. "Girls, I was expecting you." Luca said confident and slowly glaring at the girls from head to toe.

"Luca, we would like to make a proposal." Tomoyo demanded.

"Where are my manners?" Luca said "Come in girls."

Chiharu and Tomoyo looked at each other and walked in. They took off their shoes and waited for Luca to tell them what to do next.

"You can wait for me in the living room." He said pointing it to them. Chiharu and Tomoyo couldn't stop looking around. Most of the house was covered in maroon wall paper. Paintings and pictures hang on the walls. In the living room all of the furniture was white. Tomoyo and Chiharu sat next to each other on the couch.

"Who's their decorator? Santa Clause?" Chiharu mocked.

Tomoyo lightly hit Chiharu's shoulder "Shut up, he'll hear you." She whispered.

Luca walked in "You girls want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Tomoyo replied.

"What do you have?" Chiharu eyes twinkled.

"Water, soda…I hate to brag but there is a cold cane of beer."

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "I'm fine too."

Luca sat on the arm chair opposite to Tomoyo and Chiharu "You said you wanted to make a proposal…"

"Yes, you should stop with this Sakura thing." Tomoyo tried being as kind as possible.

"Why, it's getting fun."

"Fun…only a guy like you can find tricking other people fun."

"Hey, Hey… Mrs. Tomoyo, you're the one who said I should. You think you'll all innocent but you're no different from me."

Luca looked at Tomoyo and rubbed his cheek. He stared at her legs and grinned. Tomoyo looked at him coldly and pulled her skirt over her knees. "Pervert" Tomoyo muttered beneath her breath. Luca dropped his gaze and winked at Chiharu who gave him an icy look.

He shrugged his shoulders and rose his eyebrows "A guy can dream can't he."

Tomoyo sat up straight "The offer is off, we are not paying you."

"You're paying me alright. A deal is a deal." He grinned.

"I'm not going to be apart of this any more…"

"I thought you wanted Syaoran?"

"He's not worth it." She said in a low tone.

"Listen, I hate Sakura, I always have. Do you know how humiliated I was when she punched me in front of the whole school?"

Tomoyo shook her head "You brought that on yourself."

"I've never been so embarrassed; she made a fool out of me. I am going to make her pay." Luca grinned.

"Make her pay? That wasn't part of the deal." Tomoyo looked at Luca disappointed.

Luca sat back "I know. I've been planning on humiliating her for sometime now, you girls just made her an easy target, tonight she's going to know exactly how I felt. I'm going to tell her what you wrenches have been up to."

"You can't tell her..." Tomoyo said nervously.

"You paid me to pretend I wanted her, I'm going to tell her everything. She's a feisty one, aren't you afraid of what she might do to you?" Luca laughed to himself and added "Once she goes to the dance, she'll wish she hadn't been born."

Tomoyo skipped a heart beat "You can't do that!"

"Watch me plus I want my money, a deal is a deal."

Chiharu stood up "Luca! What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting what I want." He rubbed his hands against each other "Syaoran won't be able to protect his precious Sakura."

"Stop being such a jerk!" Chiharu blurted out.

"Come on Chiharu, let's go." Tomoyo said standing up.

"You're pure evil." Chiharu whispered.

……………outside Luca's house………………………………………

"What now!" Chiharu asked dragging her words.

Tomoyo looked at Chiharu and bit her nails "I don't know, once Syaoran knows he's going to hate me."

Tomoyo began to shake. Chiharu looked at her with concern.

"Tom, don't worry about it so much."

Tomoyo stopped shaking "I've got an idea." She began, her lip curled and she began to smile "If we tell Sakura the truth first it won't be so bad. We have to tell her before the dance."

"It's a great idea but what makes you thinks she's going to listen to a word we say."

Tomoyo crossed her arms "She will…we better hurry to her house."

……………………………………………………………………….

Tomoyo and Chiharu went to Sakura's house but nobody was home. They tried every place Sakura would usually be seen but there was no sight of her. It was as though she had disappeared in thin air. By the time it was 4:30 they were exhausted. They stopped on the road side. "Tomoyo, I think we should call it quits." Chiharu heaved a sigh.

"No! We can't stop, this is my entire fault; we have to set things right." Tomoyo tried not shouting. Her guilt got the best of her.

"The dance is tonight, I have to get ready. I'm sorry Tomoyo but you're on your own." Chiharu placed her fingers on her forehead. "Where in the world is she?"

Tomoyo positioned her hands on her waist "Chiharu, you can go home. I'll try asking more people if they have seen her."

Chiharu smiled "Good luck. I'll take the bus home."

As Chiharu left, Tomoyo tried to swallow the fact that she might not find Sakura. She bit her lip and asked herself "Where could Sakura be?" Suddenly it hit her, the one place she forgot to check, Syaoran's house. She took out her cell phone ready to call her chauffer. Before she could dial the numbers she saw Syaoran walking up to her.

"Tomoyo!" he yelled. Tomoyo smiled and brushed her hair back. She wanted to look just right.

"Good, you're here. I was just about to go to you're house."

Syaoran was 10 feet within her "Why?"

"Sakura, I'm looking for her, there is something important I really need to tell her."

"I haven't seen her. If you want I can call her. Just tell me what it is."

Tomoyo's expression grew miserable "It's okay, I want to tell her myself. I have to tell you something"

"I'm listening."

Tomoyo looked down ashamed "Well, I can't go with you to the dance tonight."

Syaoran was puzzled "Why not?"

Tomoyo looked up "I think we should break up."

Syaoran was quiet.

"I feel so stupid. I don't know what it is about you that kept me holding on for so long." She took a deep breath trying to maintain ease "I've done something bad and I'm beginning to think that holding unto you is not such a good idea. I kept on thinking that you and I could be something but it's not going to happen. I know you keep on denying it but…but you like Sakura. I've seen it in the way you look at her. You've always looked at her that way. I guess all I really wanted was for someone to look at me that way. I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused." Tears filled her eyes. She covered her face with her hands as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Syaoran quickly hugged her. He was speechless. He released her and looked at her "Are you sure you want us to break up?"

Tomoyo nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Sakura's POV)

I looked at my wrist watch and panicked. I never once thought I'd be running around the house looking for my shoes. I ran downstairs and checked under the couch when suddenly the door bell rang. I walked to it and opened it. On my doorstep was Tomoyo. She looked as though she had been crying. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a blue turtleneck with a denim skirt.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

She played with her fingers and took a deep breathe "I've been looking for you everywhere." She began. "I need to tell you something, it's about Luca." She said quickly. I could tell from the way she was shaking that she was afraid, probably afraid that I would slam the door in her face.

"What is it?"

"I liked Syaoran, I liked him a lot."

I looked at her befuddled, did she just use like as a past tense.

"I liked him so much that the girls and I plotted to break what you and Syaoran have. We paid Luca to pretend he liked you just so you would spend less time with hi and…and fall out of love with him. I realize what I did was wrong but the problem is…we tried to tell Luca to quit but he wouldn't. He is planning on doing something horrible to you tonight at the dance."

I didn't know what to feel, part of me was angry and another part felt stupid. I turned away and asked "So it was all just a set up?"

"Yes, the bicycle thing and him telling you that Syaoran teased you…it was all a set up. I'm sorry." She looked at me hoping for forgiveness. I began to remember why I found it so hard to trust anyone.

I forced a smile "Thanks for telling me, I think what you did was somewhat bitchy, but I'd expect something like that from you."

The expression on her face grew sad. She was no longer the perfect happy school girl "I slightly smiled "I'm only kidding, I forgive you."

She looked at me with a sense of relief.

"Do you know what he is planning on doing to me?"

She looked at the ground and shook her head "No, I wish I did. He just said that it will make you wish you hadn't been born."

I slowly closed the door, leaned against it and looked around. "So much for looking for my shoes."

………………………………………………………………………

(Normal POV)

An hour had passed since Tomoyo dropped by. Sakura sat on the couch trying to erase everything from her head. She felt hurt though she didn't want to admit it to herself. She tried to treat it like it was nothing, like it was something that happened everyday but she couldn't. She felt as though everyone one was against her. The doorbell rang. Sakura sat still. She didn't feel like answering.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled on the other side. Sakura grabbed a cushion and hugged it. She dropped her head on the couch.

"Sakura! Are you in!?" Syaoran shouted.

"Come in." she yelled groggily.

Syaoran slowly opened the door and let himself in. "You should start locking up you never know who it could be." He approached her and looked at her concerned "Are you sick?" he asked.

"No." she moaned.

"Then why aren't you dressed?"

Her eyes narrowed his direction then back away from him. "So you're going?"

"Yes, I am; aren't you? Isn't Luca coming to pick you up?'

Sakura sat up "He is but I'm not going with him." She groaned.

"Why not?"

Sakura looked down at her feet "You were right. He was only using me. He wants to somehow humiliate me in front of the whole school at the dance. That's why he wants me to go."

Syaoran sat next to her "Really, who told you."

Sakura crossed her legs and swallowed "Tomoyo"

"That explains a lot. I wonder how she knew."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and slightly smiled "You're looking sharp."

Syaoran returned the smile "That's the nicest thing you've ever to me."

"Don't get too used to it, once tomorrow comes, you won't be hearing it anymore."

Syaoran's smile faded. "Sakura, I'm sorry about all the things I said this afternoon."

"I forgive you." She said simply. Syaoran could tell that her mind was somewhere else. As usual she was trying to cover her emotions with lies.

"I didn't mean a word I said you know. My mother says that people usually argue with each other when they are trying to hide certain feelings."

Sakura looked at him "What are you trying to hide?" she whispered.

"That…you're good for me just as I am good for you. Our friendship means a lot to me."

"You better get going, Tomoyo is waiting for you."

Syaoran turned his head away from Sakura "She dumped me a few hours ago; I'm officially dateless unless…" he looked at Sakura and Sakura at him. "Unless you would go with me, we can go as friends."

Sakura's cheeks flushed coyly "You can't be serious…you want me to go with you, what would people think?"

"Of course I do. I thought you don't care about what people think. All that matters is what we know is true." He paused long enough to smile at her "Say yes…"

Sakura shook her head "Yes… I want to go with you…but why are you asking me when you could take any other in school."

"Just because…I'll tell you later"

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to go. Luca is up to something."

Syaoran looked at her serious "I'll protect you, haven't I always."

Sakura smiled. Her captivating smile caught him. He couldn't stop looking at her. It wasn't like all those other smiles she plasters on her face. It was real and rare. She stood up "I'll go get dressed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, didja ya'll like it. Plz review and thanks for reading. Anywho, I'm having problems picturing the next chapter. I have a tiny idea of what's going to happen but I can't figure out what Sakura should wear to the dance. If you have any idea's I'm open for suggestions. It has to be really good. Until next time; bye.


	9. Hidden attractions

Hey y'all, it's me again. I know I've been off the raider for sometime now coz of a complicated reason that would probably bore you to death. I updated yesterday for ya'll who haven't read it yet but for those who have. I made a slight mistake, I said I won't update in two months, I forgot to correct that part it's going to be a week or two until I update again so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Before the story I want to thank all of ya'll who reviewed since January, I promise I'll finish it and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

Hidden attractions 

Syaoran laid his head back on the sofa. He would usually look around and touch whatever his hands could get on but this time, this time he was too nervous to do such things. He had promised Sakura that he would protect her like he always had but he had no idea what he was protecting her from. He was afraid of letting her down.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, are you done?" he asked praying she would say yes.

"In a minute, I was just checking if you were still here." Her voice was more cheerily and lively than usual.

Syaoran knew a minute meant forever. She had been upstairs for so long that he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Tired of waiting he walked up the stairs to her room. Just as he thought the door was locked.

"Sakura…if you keep this up we're going to be extra late." he softly knocked on the door.

"I said in a minute."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He tucked his free hands into his pockets and sighed. Living around five women he was used to the delay and as usual it annoyed him. Sakura's door slowly opened, it was almost as though it opened by itself. Syaoran entered her room and looked around. "Sakura…where are you."

"Look behind you." She said softly.

Syaoran slowly turned around. As his eyes took in the image his jaw dropped. He raised his eyebrows and slowly covered his mouth. Standing before him was Sakura, her auburn hair tumbled alluringly around her shoulders, her cheeks had a sensuous glow and her lips pouted with abandoned, Syaoran began thinking of her in ways he never had before. Her emerald eyes glowed and as they glared at him, knees grew weak. His eyes traveled every from her head up to her toes. She wore a that brought out her spectacular curves. He blinked hard and swallowed. She hid her face in her hands and said softly.

"I know, I look ridiculous, you don't have to say it." Even her coyness took his breathe away.

She slowly slided herfrom her face. Syaoran was quiet; he didn't know where to begin. Sakura felt embarrassed. Not knowing what he thought made her think of the worst. She looked at the floor, down at the pink carpet. She played with her fingers and looked up at him.

"I'm waiting…what do you think?"

He slowly approached her and looked into her eyes. All the wanted to do was to touch her. He tightened his fist just to prevent himself from loosing it. "You look…" his mouth went dry "You look marvelous." He whispered softly.

She slowly smiled her cheeks turned crimson. He smiled back at her not taking his eyes off her. She turned her head away and said "To think, I'm going to a dance…I can't believe I'm doing this."

Syaoran wanted to get another glimpse of her face. He touched her chin with his thumb and gently pushed her head to his direction.

"You…you are beautiful." He hesitated.

Once again Sakura turned away. She walked over to the dressing table "You don't mean that…since when did you think I was beautiful."

Syaoran could tell she was trying to resent the idea. "Sakura, I've always thought you are beautiful…it's just that now…now you're, I don't know how to put in words."

Sakura blushed. She walked over to him. She raised her arm and in her palm was a silver necklace with the carving of a cherry blossom right on the middle.

Syaoran looked down at it and back at her.

"I've been having trouble putting it on, can you help me?"

Syaoran took it from her hand. She turned around. He moved his hand to the length of her neck then stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he buckled the necklace. She turned around

The look on Syaoran's face brought doubt. "Maybe we shouldn't go."

"No…we should. You look amazing, taking a whole hour to get dressed was all worth it." He flooded her with flattery, something Sakura was still trying to get used to.

"It may sound strange coming from me but, I'm…I'm afraid." She confessed.

"Of what?"

"Everything, what Luca is planning on doing or the way people are going to tease me on the way I look. I'm used to that kink of stuff but for some reason this time feels different."

"What would make you say that."

Sakura took a few steps away from Syaoran "Well, remember when I wore that hair clip in my hair. It was treated like a big deal. I could see their faces glaring at me. I know they won't say it to me, they will whisper and pretend I'm not there."

"No they won't."

Sakura managed a weak smile.

"You never told me why Tomoyo broke up with you."

Syaoran rubbed his eye and whispered "She just did, it was because of something…"

Sakura turned around and looked at him "What?"

"I can't really say but I'm beginning to think she was right." Syaoran confessed more to himself than he did to her.

"It must have been a bad break up." Sakura knew that Syaoran wasn't torn by it. She just wanted to test his honesty.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder "It was more emotional for her than it was for me." He admitted "She was devastated yet sure."

"Really…it's hard to believe anyone would moan over you." Sakura teased.

"That's the Sakura I know." Syaoran chuckled, the serious tone disappearing from his voice as quickly as it had arrived.

"We better get going." Sakura hesitant.

Before she could walk away Syaoran grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned around and glared at him before she spoke. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Syaoran sheepishly smiled "I just want to tell you that…that…" Syaoran paused and exhale noisily "That you have nothing to worry about." Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say he went with it.

She looked at him curiously "O…kay?" Sakura knew that that wasn't what he wanted to say.

He slowly released her wrist. He stood still and watched her walk toward the door. He was speechless. She stopped walking then she slowly turned around "Aren't you coming?"

Syaoran shook his head pulling himself back to reality "Um, yeah…let me just call my driver. He can drive us there."

Once he was done calling his driver he made his way downstairs. As he stepped off the last step he turned to Sakura, who was standing by the door.

"He's coming in a few minutes."

Syaoran noticed that the look on Sakura's face once again changed. This time she had a reluctant look on her face. She walked over to him and slightly smiled, he look at her embracing every minute of it. Out of the blue her left eye filled with tears. She turned away from him. He softly held her chin and moved it to his direction. A tear fell from her eye. Syaoran raised his eyebrows intrigued. The sight of her crying was spectacular. He slowly smiled.

"I thought you don't cry."

She quickly wiped the tear from her eye and sniffed "I don't."

"Can you explain what has just happened?"

Sakura slowly retreated backwards "Something got to my eye…I think it's out now." She rubbed her eye then blinked hard.

"You don't need to lie around me Sakura…You know ell enough that I know you better than that."

Sakura stopped moving "I guess I was crying…to be honest, I don't why."

"Maybe it's because…." Syaoran's words trailed off when the doorbell rang. "That must be my driver." He said walking toward the door.

He causally opened the door. The figure standing before him forced him to make a face and little by little his fist tightened. "What do you want Luca?" he said trying to maintain calmness.

"I'm here to pick up my date, you know Sakura." he said in his usual confident tone.

"She's not going with you."

Luca forced a laugh "And you're the judge of that…aren't you suppose to be with that Tomoyo." Luca's laugh quickly faded.

"Listen, if I were you I would leave…Sakura is going with me whether you like it or not."

Sakura walked over to Syaoran and stood behind him. It was as though he was armor. Luca looked at Sakura, he gave her a sly look. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands against each other."

"Now that's what I'm talking about…you look hot. You really are a chick aren't you? For a minute there I began thinking otherwise." He said jokingly.

Sakura stared at him coldly "I'm not going with you." She said "Get lost!"

"Ouch! The kitty still has claws, you know what they say, you can take the beast of Sakura but you can't take Sakura out of the beast."

Syaoran looked at him straight in the eye "Leave her alone."

Luca smiled "Okay…I'm gone. I'll see y'all at the dance right?"

Sakura and Syaoran didn't reply. Syaoran closed the door. The moment he did Sakura broke into laughter. She covered her mouth and laughed even louder. Syaoran tried laughing be he didn't get it. "What's so funny?"

"Luca, I just can't believe how dense he is." She stopped laughing and looked at Syaoran "You and I make a great team."

"Yeah, Luca's drunk did you notice. I think he should have put in more effort if he wasn't."

Suddenly the sound, of a hooter came from outside. "That's our Syaoran said quickly grabbing her elbow. In a split second Sakura was already blushing. His hand slipped down to her hand. He held it and pulled her. Sakura couldn't withstand his the grip he had on her so she walked along with him. He quickly opened the door. For some reason Syaoran had the urge to show Sakura off.

Syaoran and Sakura stood out the school premises. Both of them stood still. Sakura swallowed and looked at him to see if the look on his face was similar to hers. It wasn't. There was no sign of fear or delight. She turned away and looked ahead. "Why am I so nervous?" she asked him.

"Luca?"

Syaoran let his hand out. Sakura looked at it and held it tightly. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded.

They made their way into the hall. As they walked through the doors all eyes lingered on them; mainly on Sakura" Sakura felt as though her heart was going to pump right out of her chest. Syaoran tightened the grip on her hand reminding her not to be nervous. They casually walked in. Sakura could hear whispers coming from few of the girls. A pitchy voice whispered "I knew it, I knew what she was up to all along."

Sakura wanted to run away but she knew Syaoran wouldn't let her go. "They're talking about me Syaoran…I can hear them." Sakura said, lowering her voice to a near whisper.

"The are just jealous."

Sakura hesitantly smiled. Syaoran walked Sakura over to a corner where his friend were standing.

"Hi guys…" he said casually.

The gang just looked at Sakura. "Hey, Hi Sakura. You look…awesome" Eriol said with sincerity.

Sakura lightly smiled. She knew Eriol quiet well, he used to be one of her friends years ago. She was aware that he said some pretty mean things about her a time or two but she didn't really care. At least he had the decency to greet her.

Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were too ashamed to even give Sakura a second glance making her feel uneasy. Syaoran put his arm around her neck. Sakura blushed, "What is he doing?" she asked herself. "Is he trying to give his friends the idea that we are dating." Though Sakura had some feelings for him she didn't like what he was doing. She pushed his hand off her shoulder and muttered "Now now Syaoran…try keeping you're hands to yourself for once after all, we came as friends.

Syaoran looked at her quizzically and she looked at him angrily. She turned to everyone else and they were all glaring at her. She reached the point where she began to feel as though she was a freak. She looked Syaoran sadly "I'll go get something to drink." Was her excuse for escaping Syaoran's friends.

Sakura walked over to the food table and grabbed some punch. When she turned around Syaoran was in front of her with boyish grin on his face.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Sakura took a sip and looked at him "Why did you put you're hand around. I thought I told you how weird it is when you touch me." Sakura was basically trying to be impossible.

"I'm sorry, I thought we got past that." Syaoran said calmly. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Do want them we are dating?"

Syaoran blushed immensely "No…I was just being friendly."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we go back?"

Sakura looked at him doubtfully "No."

"No? I guess I can live with that, but why"

Sakura took another seep of her drink "I know exactly what they are thinking, Sakura scammed her way to get where she is and loads of other nonsense." Sakura took another seep.

"Oh really? Maybe they are thinking, oh I never noticed how beautiful she is."

Sakura spat back the punch into her cup and purposely laughed. "Uhu and Luca is the kindest guy in the world who does no wrong."

"Speaking of Luca, where is he?" Syaoran stooped on his toes and looked over Sakura's shoulder. He tried to look past the crowd for a blonde tall guy. On the other side of the room was Luca having a laugh with his friends. Syaoran looked at Sakura "He is definitely up to something."

Sakura turned around but didn't see Luca. "What makes you say that?" She turned back to Syaoran whose eyes were wondering about.

"He's laughing with his friends, probably telling them about his mischievous plan."

Sakura didn't care much about what Luca was up to anymore but Syaoran couldn't go through the night peacefully. He looked at Sakura and touched her shoulders. "I'll be right back." He spoke like a father speaking to his son "Don't make a move."

He walked past her and made his way through the crowd. Sakura turned around and sighed. She looked around and bit her lip. "Syaoran, you better not leave me here on my own." She muttered.

Sakura looked around the room for Syaoran's face but he was nowhere in sight. She looked around the room, no one bothered to talk to her since Syaoran left. She frowned aggravated. All the couples were on the dance floor dancing, she was the only one not dancing. At least she thought so.

"Hey Sakura…" a male voice said. Sakura turned around startled.

She slightly smiled "I'm sorry…you scared the heck out of me."

The guy with the chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair looked at her and smiled back. "You're looking great tonight."

"Um…thanks, I've seen you around but, what's you're name?"

"Tai." He replied in a decent tone.

"How did you know my name"

"You're pretty popular, you're reputation and all."

"Oh…" Sakura was quiet. She looked around for Syaoran again but there still was no sign of him. She sighed again.

"So what in the world is a cute girl like you doing all by yourself"

Sakura looked at him with no expression on her face "Are you…are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked. A guy trying to flirt with her was the least of her expectations.

He sheepishly smiled. He was ashamed that she immediately saw right through him. He scratched the back of his head and replied "Yes…is that okay with you?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"So, where is Syaoran?"

Sakura's lip curled, the anger raged through her veins "That dirt bag left me here on my own, he's been gone more than half an hour"

"The dance is almost over. The last song is going to play soon. You should have been here earlier. After the last dance, everyone gets to vote who they want to be king and queen of the dance floor."

Sakura was silent. Tai moved closer to her "I know you don't know me so well, to be honest with you I'm one heck of a goal keeper. You know when a player from the other team is trying to score…"

Tai's words trailed off when he noticed she wasn't listening. "Hey, are you listening."

Sakura shook her head "Of course, soccer….and stuff."

"Sakura…" a voice called out. Sakura looked past Tai's shoulder when she saw Syaoran's face. Part of her wanted to smack him for leaving him all alone and another part wanted to hug him, she sort of missed him. He walked to her and looked at Tai. "I'll be leaving…" Tai said walking away.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and frowned "I can't believe you left me."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders "Don't be mad, I was only trying to protect you from Luca, turns out he is not up to anything."

"Maybe we should just leave." Sakura said softly.

"Was Tai hitting on you?" Syaoran was a tad jealous.

"Yeah, some guys are so shallow. Only a yesterday he wouldn't even give me a second glance and now he wants to flirt with me."

"I've got an idea, I'm sure this is the last song…you…you want to dance it with me?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Sure."

Syaoran pulled Sakura right in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her closer to him, he eyes at the level of his collar bone. The shaking of her knees almost gave her away. She placed her hands around his neck. It wasn't like the way they did it earlier, she wasn't afraid of what she would feel if she touched him. He wrapped his hands around her slender waist. Though the look on his face didn't say it, he was quiet shocked at the way Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and how she didn't mind when he wrapped his arms around her waist. There was something different about her, it all showed when he found her at home on the couch. He looked into her eyes and asked "Sakura, are you okay?"

She nodded "Why would you ask."

"Well" Syaoran didn't know where to begin.

The song began to play, it was . Sakura took a deep breathe and looked into Syaoran's eyes and he into hers. To Sakura it was all happening too fast but it didn't matter. She had already lost herself in his eyes. As they slowly moved to the rhythm Sakura felt as though she was flying, away from everyone else. Just being in his enough felt like enough happiness to last her a lifetime.

The music stopped playing. Syaoran slowly released Sakura from his arms and he did the same. They looked at each other and both blushed. The looked up at the stage at the same time. A female student and Luca went on stage arms crossed.

"Okay people!" Luca shouted in a drunken voice and the crowd reacted clapping and cheering him on.

"As you all may know." The girl began "Luca and I were king and queen of the dance floor last year. Now it's time for us to pass on our crowns."

"And the king of the dance floor is….." there was a drum role in the back ground.

Luca opened the envelop "Syaoran….winning over the female vote."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and slightly smiled as though it was no big deal. The most ironic part of it all was that he only danced for a few minutes. "Good for you." Sakura said though she knew exactly how he won. Syaoran walked over to the stage with some of the girls whistling and cheering him on.

Syaoran walked over to the microphone. He gave Sakura a short glance then turned to the rest of the crowd. "I'm not sure if I deserve this but…thanks."

The girl put the crown on Syaoran's head and Syaoran stood aside.

"And the queen of the dance floor is" Luca began "Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura's eyes immediately widened. She stood numb for awhile. "Sakura you won." Naoko congratulated her.

Sakura slowly smiled befuddled. She slowly walked over to the dance floor and a couple of guys were cheering her on. She walked on stop the mike and simply said "Thanks?"

"Come where you crown you hot mama." Luca said.

He took out what was suppose to be a crown from the box. Instead of it being a silver crown. It was a crown made out of raw mean. The moment Sakura saw it she skipped a heart beat, she could feel the blood drain from her face. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. She began to hear laughter from afar. She looked over at Syaoran who was angry. Everything began to go in slow motion. She looked at Luca who was busy laughing. Tears practically formed in his eyes. Sakura took a deep breathe and gathered all her wits. She ignored the pointing fingers and the loud laughter. She smiled and took the codeless mike from Luca's eyes.

"Why Luca…" she said grabbing the crown from his hands.

"You made me a crown, Barbequing this Sunday would be a sweat drop." The laughter faded from the crowd.

"I must say, you did quiet a job with the burgers…oh and is that a hot dog?" She tried to speak as smart as possible.

"Dude, I would wear it, really if I was trying to advertise Hochikawa Butcher shop" A few students began to laugh. Sakura patted Luca on the shoulder "Great job!"

As she walked off stage the crowd was silent, suddenly there was a clap from afar. Sakura stopped walking. The clapping increased and the next thing everyone was clapping. Sakura forced a smile and bowed.

Syaoran watched her, he knew immediately that she wasn't the same person he saw in the cafeteria who solved everything through violence. As Sakura made her way out of the hall he followed her. She walked outside and he called out her name. The minute he did she stopped walking. "You were great out there." He said calmly.

"I thought you would say that…I don't know why I'm doing this."

Syaoran took one step closer to her but the only thing he could see was her back "What do you mean."

"All of this." She turned around and faced Syaoran "What am I doing here?"

"You're here cause I asked you to come with me."

"So…I never say yes. No matter what, that's the way I am or at least I thought." Hurt filled her eyes.

"Sakura are you mad at me?" Syaoran tried holding his breathe.

"No Syaoran." She said softly "It has nothing to do with you, it's me. I let myself get sucked into this world. I don't belong here I feel as though I'm someone else."

"Someone you used to be?"

Sakura smirked "No, I was a bit of a cry baby back then. It's as though I'm playing so many different roles and trying to pick one. Only weeks ago I was all alone, I didn't mind but I didn't realize how much I missed having everyone around. I know you're intentions are good but…this isn't me anymore, these clothes and this shoes" She bend over and took them off "These things are killing me."

She carried both of her shoes in her hands "Thanks Syaoran but I'm sorry. I can't do this…"

Syaoran tried to say something but something stopped him. She slowly walked away. He ran after her and held her hand.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let me go." She said calmly looking deeply into his amber eyes."

Syaoran slowly let her go.

Plz review and forgive me for my current mistake, I'm not asking for much right?


	10. Secrets of the heart

A/N Hi, new chapter again, isn't that awesome, what's just as awesome are all the reviews I received for the last chapter and the advice, it helps a lot. Nyways hope ya'll like this one.

CHAPTER 10: SECRETS OF THE HEART 

Syaoran lazily opened the door. A bite of frustration had left a visible scar. He shrugged his shoulders purposely and heaved a sigh. He didn't know where he stood, was he in love with her? But how, how did it happen so fast? Was it even possible? Why was it killing him so much? He tucked his tongue behind his cheek and slowly walked through the door. For some reason he felt that being gloomy, annoyed and frustrated was the only way of showing how he really felt inside. His presence did nothing to show the way it hurt not having her.

"Syaoran Honey…" Yelan walked over to her son, she immediately noticed how messy his hair was but she managed to block the thought of lecturing him. He looked as though he had been in a fight or had just awoken from bed. He closed the door behind him and moaned "Not now Mom." He said flatly. All he could think about was her, when did he fall so deep?

"Syaoran" Yelan repeated this time with more depression.

Syaoran looked at her, he immediately recognized the look on her face, the look that carried a miserable meaning. A rush of blood flowed to his head and he quickly ran his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"Mom…is everything okay?" he purposely hit his forehead and sighed "Let me guess, we are moving again, right?"

Yelan shook her head and hugged him, he didn't respond. As she released him she looked at him and rubbed his cheek that currently had a smudge on it. Syaoran could already feel the tension building. "Mom, if there is something wrong I think I have the right to know." He demanded.

"Your friend Sakura, she's in the hospital. She was in a car accident. I'm not sure us she is okay but-" she paused when she saw the look on his face, it was nothing she had ever seen, the fear in his eyes was traceable and with every second he trembled.

He walked past her and scratched his head "Is she alright?"

Her shoulders slightly rose "I don't know." He covered his mouth. Aimlessly he stood without saying anything. There was not telling what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Syao, but…." Yelan finally noticed the fear in his eyes grow. It was as though he was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Which Hospital…are you sure it-" he stopped breathless. When did he grow to care about her so much? When had these feelings arrive and why didn't anyone warn him, why didn't he realize that he would hurt if anything was to happen to her. He closed his eyes and breathed for air feeling as though someone held their hands tight around his throat. She had to be alright if anyone can pull through it was her but then why was he so afraid. He gave his mother a quick glance and walked to the door. Quickly he opened it but before he could walk out his mother shouted "You can't just go out! At least get something to drink."

Syaoran turned to his mother. His intense amber eyes darkened.

"Mother, Sakura needs me and you want me to get something to eat!"

Yelan blinked confused, Syaoran always did what he was told, he never argued or complained. He always believed she knew best. Where was this sudden rage of anger coming from?

"I just…I just think she needs her family more."

Syaoran tried to close his eyes to ease his frustration. "Damn it mother, right now I'm all she really has!"

He didn't want to hurt her by being disrespectful but he grew to love Sakura, he couldn't let her slip away just because of his mothers decision. He took one step outside.

"Syaoran." She said calmly despite the aftershock of his behavior,

"What!" Syaoran snapped.

"I'll drive you there."

Syaoran relaxed his shoulders. He wished he had the strength to apologize or ask for forgiveness but he just wasn't in the mood.

…………………………………………………………..

He could feel her gaze "She should be paying attention to the road." He thought to himself releasing a sigh. He had no time to think about her disappointment in him. He had more important things to think about. She stopped at the traffic lights and looked at him again.

"What is it about this girl?" her voice was calm but Syaoran could see right though her, he knew exactly what she was implying, is she good enough for you.

"Everything, I love everything about her, She tries to be mean and tough yet she knows very well that I can see through her, It used to scare me that I could, I though I was going crazy. I always thought that there was more to her and she proved me right."

Yelan gave a disapproving look on her face "It's never safe to feel this way about anyone at you're age Syaoran, they are many consequences."

"Why are you always thinking I'll end up doing the same mistakes you did!" he snapped, why was he suddenly so angry, he didn't want to feel an emotion like that at such a time. He knew for a fact that the whole matter was eating him alive. He felt as though he was to blame. He could have stopped her from leaving, he could have held her tightly and never let go but above all things, he should have told her he loved her.

"I'm sure she'll make it." Yelan said something comforting for once. Syaoran looked at her, the hardness in his eyes softened.

"I can't wait to see her." He murmured "When I do, I'll pull her into my arms and never let her go. I'll ki-" He paused when he realized who he was talking to, the one person who resented love and romance. Though he appreciated the fact that she did not remarry after the death of his father, she was lonely. Syaoran knew the basic things about his father including what a big impact he made on her from the day they met.

She slightly smiled "You scared me back there but it's about time I let you go. I'm still going to be holding unto you but not as tight."

He glared at her with appreciation.

"As strange as it may come to you I trust you."

Syaoran's eyes slightly widened and the feeling of disbelief that she'll make it evaporated.

…………………………………………………….

He reached at the hospital and rushed to the counter.

"Kinomoto! Sakura Kinomoto!" he shouted out of breath. The nurse fixed her curly hair gently patting it. She gradually fixed the collar of her white blouse and pulled out a packed of gum from her pocket with her long skinny fingers. She slowly chewed the gum and quickly licked her lips making a strange sound in her throat. Syaoran rolled his eyes giving out a sigh.

"Lady! What the hell do you think you're doing. The girl I lo..."

"Syaoran? Syaoran, you're here." He heard her voice from behind. Quickly he turned around to find her standing before him.

"You're…you're okay." He hesitated in disbelief. Just when he thought he would never see her beautiful face again, there it was right in front of him.

She kept silent, tear stains were on her cheeks and the sadness in her eyes was clearly visible. He took a few short steeps until he was only inches away from her. He smiled embracing her every second of it.

"I thought, I thought…" his words trailed off.

He roughly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms her head buried under his chin. He wanted to hold her that way and never let go. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and whispered "It's Touya." Her voice was unsteady. "He is in the emergency room." She cried.

He pulled her out of his arms and held both of her shoulders "Look Sakura, Touya is going to be fine."

She slightly turned her face away. Tears had already threaten to fall, it was just about time for her to cry uncontrollably "It's my entire fault…it will always be my fault."

Syaoran's eyes softened, he began to see how vulnerable she really was.

"Kinomoto Sakura? Are you Kinomoto Sakura?"

Syaoran quickly removed his hands from her shoulders. Sakura turned around to the Doctor "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. How is Touya, will he be alright?"

"Well…" he began.

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she bit her lower tip and her hands slowly began to tremble.

"He lost a great amount if blood and…" As the doctor went on Sakura went completely blank, she couldn't hear a thing. Next thing she closed her eyes and she was gone.

…………………………………………………………………..

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to the white light. She blinked and lay numb. How long was she gone, she couldn't remember a thing. She stared at the ceiling a little longer and realized that she wasn't at home. Quickly in panic she sat up and looked around, the room was covered in lavender wallpaper and they were a few paintings on the wall. She was on a bed, a double bed? She looked down at what she was wearing. A pink dress, as she glared at it everything slowly came back, the accident and Touya's condition. Her heart skipped a heart beat. She slowly walked sneaked to the door gradually opening it. She looked out and immediately recognized the place. She tip toed out of the room until she was by the stair case. She noticed a light coming out from the kitchen. "Oh no." she panicked frozen.

She heard footsteps then finally saw the image, it was Syaoran. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Hi" he said softly and unsure.

Sakura looked down to her feet a little embraced "Hi."

"Are you okay now?"

She looked up "I don't know…what happened after I fainted?"

"I caught you when you fainted and we got you into the car then here."

"We?"

Syaoran slightly smirked "Yeah, my mother and I. You've been out all along."

She took one step down "What time it? She murmured.

"Um…around two, you should get back to bed."

"No…I can't, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." He turned his head away from her for a second and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How come?" she looked up.

"I was worried about you." His cheeks slowly turned red.

She didn't say anything to it though she found it comforting that he cared so much about her. "How is Touya?"

A beam of hope filled her eyes. Syaoran looked at her smiled.

"He's fine, he'll be out in a week or so."

Sakura smiled "A week? I'm going to home alone for a week."

He looked straight at her "You can stay here a few days if you want. My mother won't mind."

"I'll think about it."

"Hey, you want cookies and milk."

"Well, um not really…"

"Come on, consider it an after midnight snack."

She nodded "Okay, fine…if you insist."

(Syaoran's POV)

She grabbed a cookie and held it at the tip of her fingers "How funny is this." she spoke trying to cover the fact that she had been crying.

"Funny?"

She slightly smiled "Yeah, you're supposed to be annoying and I'm supposed to be trying as hard as I can to make any contact with you but…."

"Yeah, I get what you mean but you know what I don't get, why you were blaming you're self at the hospital, why you're always blaming yourself."

Her face went blank and pale. She bit the cookie and took a sip of the milk. Taking a while to swallow she looked at me and replied "Why is milk white."

I deliberately sighed "Come on; don't try to ignore the subject like you always do. You and I know perfectly well what happened today. You just can't forget about it just like that. There still many things I don't know about you Sakura, all am asking is that you open up to me for once."

She put the glass of milk on the table and softly said, "Alright then, what do you want to know?"

"What is it that makes you mad all the time or what made you forget about all the people that were once in you're lift?"

There was a thread of silence, the beat of her heart beat kept the moment alive and the glow in her eyes was like nothing I had ever seen, it carried beauty, curiosity and danger. The kind of danger that attracted me to her, the edge I needed. She rubbed the tip of her nose and turned her eyes away from me. It reminded me of the days when out relationship was still young. With one blow she muttered "It has always been my fault."

The statement did not grab me by surprise "Why do always say that?"

She tightened both her hands into a fist and hit the table. With awe, tears slowly filled her eyes.

"Syaoran, why don't you ever understand, why are you trying to push this?" her lip curled up as she waited for a response.

I would have responded earlier if I had not been embracing her sensuous beauty, the beauty of her cry. I gently shook my head. "I just don't want our friendship to have any strings attached."

Her tears fell from her eyes drop by drop. She quickly rubbed them with her hands. Her eyes turned a bitter red that failed to steel her beauty.

"Don't cry, you have to be strong." My words came out weak.

"My father..." she began and sniffed "He dies because of me/"

She had said it before but never told me why. I reached out for her hand and gently touched it, she looked down at it and her tears fell on my hand. As they slid down she looked up at me.

"I was 12, I was sick." She said delusional "My father went to the pharmacy to get me some cough drops…on his way back he was in an accident. That morning I walked past his room, the door was opened and at the time I didn't know a thing of the accident. The room was empty and untouched. It was almost as though his presence has disappeared, I didn't understand. As I came downstairs I heard Touya on the phone. He sounded like he had been crying." Her hands trembled, I pressed against them to stop them from moving.

"I heard the word died then father" she looked at me "See, it's my fault, I hadn't begged him to gone he should have been here and everything should have been alright."

I wanted to comfort her and make everything right, I couldn't. She pulled her hands away, lifted them up and buried her face in them. Her cry was not loud yet it was not low. I felt a small gap form between my lips.

"Sakura, look at me." I said trying not to break. I could almost feel my heart beating it my throat.

She slid her hands from her face and looked at me. "There is nothing you can say Syaoran that would change things."

"Maybe not but there something that can help you move on."

She blinked hard as the tears ceased to fall "What." Softly and patient she spoke.

I tried to smile to kill the blanket of sadness that fell upon her. "Accept and stop blaming yourself."

She blinked again "It's not that easy."

I leaned my head closer to her, I wanted to kiss her. There was never a moment when I had been so much in love with her. As I moved my head closer she looked into my eyes "Why id you're head so close to mine?" she asked grinning her sadness disappearing as fast as it had arrived. Did she know that I was trying to kiss her? I moved my head to the side of hers and whispered "Don't worry Sakura, I won't tell."

"You won't tell?" she asked with uncertainty and added "Won't tell what.

I backed away and lay back on the chair. "I won't tell what you don't want me to tell."

The puzzled expression didn't leave her face. I looked at her and blinked and blinked. She looked at me without a single blink "I won't tell everything about you to anyone if you don't want me to."

Finally, the expression that created a visible barrier between us faded.

"About me?"

"Yeah, you know the truth about you."

She sniggered then quickly got serious "Get straight to the point."

"Thing is, you are nothing people make you out to be. When we first became acquainted, all kept hearing about you was a bad reputation, how skipped classes and got into fight. I once even heard that you were in prison for a couple of months but was released cause you were too much for them."

Her face grew soft, her eyes said it all. All the rumors and lies people said hurt her more than she would ever admit. She put her hand on her chin and smirked "Ha, how pathetic."

"Yeah, I thought it was stupid. No matter what I heard. I always found you intriguing, I never knew why but now I know why I do."

She her head away coyly and waited for me to finish. "You're fun to be around and smart, you're pretty and talented but you know what I don't get…how that little body of yours manages to keep so many feelings and emotions bottled up inside."

She looked at me "If it helps you understand me better keeping things bottled inside doesn't take a lot of courage."

I nodded in agreement "I figured; letting them out is what takes courage and I know for a fact you have it."

She didn't say anything; I gazed at her for awhile as she stared at the table I slightly held her chin up with my thumb to capture her attention.

"Tell me Sakura-"

Those emerald stared at me, I kept my eyes opened, I didn't want to forget that look on her face.

"Tell you what?" she murmured.

"Tell me how you feel."

She looked at me with one eye opened then she opened both of them. I slowly released her chin from my thumb.

"Emotions…hmmm" she placed her index finger on her chin and made an expression that showed confusion.

"Come on Kinomoto, it's not a trick question." U blurted out,

She glared at me lamely, "Fine fine…I feel hungry."

I rolled my eyes and sighed "The cookies are right in front of you."

"Oh." She quickly picked one up and quickly bit it. Gradually and steadily she chewed it.

"Quit trying to escape the question. Just answer it."

She put the cookie back on the plate and looked straight into my eyes.

"Fear." She said with a straight face "I can feel the blood in my veins trembling the way body be. I feel like I'm going to break." She paused for awhile then continued "Doubtful, that's how I feel most of the time. Anger it's the only way of proving myself and pushing everyone else away. Though I feel all of these things none of them can compare to the feeling that's in my heart. It manages to fight them all."

"What feeling is that?"

She slightly smiled "Goodnight Syaoran."

She stood up, smiled and walked upstairs without looking back leaving me puzzled.

……………………..

SAKURA'S POV 

Morning fell upon me and the heat of the rising sun slowly heated my shoulder, my eyes were fully opened. That's how they had been all night. I couldn't stop Touya and everything that had happen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door I pulled the covers above my head and groggily said "Yes…"

"Madam…isn't it time for you to wake up, it's almost lunch time."

I felt my lip curl "Almost lunch time?" I whispered with panic, "Oh my gosh! They must think I'm lazy." I quickly crawled under the sheets and yelled. "May I ask who is speaking?" Where in the world did come from? I wasn't supposed to say that. I jumped out of bed before she could say "I'm the maid, I'm supposed to be cleaning, and Mr. Li insisted I wake you up."

I looked around for my clothes "In…a minute."

I looked at the dress I was wearing, the same old pink dress from the previous night. I couldn't let them see me in it yet I had no other choice. Quickly I opened the door and tried to smile.

"Good…um good morning?"

The woman had no expression on her face, I scanned her just to realize how well groomed she was, she almost looked like a French maid from a 60's movie. Her hair was tucked neatly in a bun and her uniform, well presented. I stood nervously when she smiled at me.

"Breakfast id downstairs."

I slightly smiled and walked past her "Hmm...Thank you"

I reached the massive room the called the living room and stopped. Was I lost? How come I never noticed how big his house really was? I looked around with slight amusement.

"Kinomoto…up? this early?" A voice behind me spoke. I smiled and I could already feel my cheeks turning red. I turned around and looked at him.

"Good morni-I mean afternoon to you too. Do you always get people to do you're dirty work. If you wanted me up you could have just knocked."

"See that will only be spoiling the fun of it all."

I rolled my eyes and folded my hands "What did I miss?"

He walked toward me and smiled back "Let see…breakfast."

I felt my lips stretch into a smile.

"Come on, lunch is ready, I'm sure you don't want to miss that too."

"Wait…is you're Mom or sisters…"

"No, they're out shopping, it's just you and I." He said quickly.

"Are you going to leave to leave me alone?"

Normal POV 

He looked at her for a moment, trying to scan all her features in a blink of an eye, did she always look this cute in the morning? He rubbed his chin with his thumb then finally replied.

"Leave you? I'm shocked; I thought you knew me better than that." He said sarcastically.

Though it wasn't there to see Sakura sensed the change in his behavior, she had sensed it from the day Luca asked her out,

She sheepishly smiled and said "You never make things easy for me huh?"

"Not at all."

He gazed at her then suddenly held her wrist and pulled it "Well, don't just stand there, lunch is waiting."

That's all it took, a few simple words and his touch, she felt like she was in heaven.

He peeped a look then turned away again. If only she would pause for a n hour or more and him a chance to appreciate every bit of her. She slowly sank her teeth into the piece of steak. She pulled it out, chewed slowly with her mouth closed then she took a cloth and wiped the mouth that apparently had nothing on it. She knew he was watching, she didn't want him to think she was a pig. The words begged to come out; he opened his mouth quickly and let them out,

"You can dig in, you don't have to be picky around me."

Sakura swallowed and rested her arms on her lap. She sad up with her back straight

"Are you calling me picky?"

"Not exactly."

Sakura forced a mocking laugh "Me picky? I see where this is heading?" She stood up and walked to his side of the table "I many things, picky isn't one of them. I bet you'll go on in saying I'm a snob too and a next thing I know I'm the stupid one between us you…you pig." She said looking straight into his eyes. He pushed his chair back and stood up. Without a word he looked at her. She was nervous, she only talked nonsense and picked arguments with him when she was then it hit him, he was just as nervous. She was so delicate and vulnerable. What if he broke her with the wrong move,

He looked at her as she kept talking. Why in the world wasn't he moving, was her beauty that captivating or maybe he was loosing his mind.

"Kinomoto!" He spoke loudly and harshly, it was enough to silence her.

"You are not a snob or picky."

"She was speechless and her cheeks turned red "Well…" she kept her eyes fixed on him though she really wanted to turn away. She was doing it all wrong, what exactly was happening here. Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened and for a second she stopped breathing. She could feel them and they sent shivers down her spine but what was she supposed to do next. Move her head or her lips. It was all she ever wanted but why didn't she practice. The moment he realized there was no response he stopped. She looked at him her cheeks flushed and her eyes met his,

"Oh, no!" he hit his forehead "I'm stupid! I just had to go and ruin it all."

He looked at her feeling like a fool; She looked down and murmured.

"You're not stupid, if anyone is stupid…it's me."

He was startled and relieved at the same time "Huh?"

"I could have kissed you back…if I knew how to. You know when you kissed me in class…I was mad at you cause you stole my first kiss I didn't want it to be you but now…"

Syaoran smiled and softly touched her cheek. His fingers traveled to her jaw line then to her cheek. He slightly lifted it up and stared deeply into her eyes "I can teach you…"

As romantic as he was being she still felt ashamed. Ashamed of how inexperienced she was. Other girls would have already been kissing him.

"Close you're yes." He whispered,

She did as told. He slightly pushed her bangs from her hair "Keep you're lips still." he touched them with is thumb making a small gap between them.

Like it or not, let me know, if they r stupid little spelling mistakes I might have missed sowry. Keep you're eyes peeled for the next chapter, it might even be the last!


	11. Caught in the moment

**A/N: Its finally here, the final chapter. Sorry again for taking so long to update. Reason is I had exams and other things sort of got in the way. Spear me on this last one. I hope ya'll think it's a good ending. I sort of had to change it a couple of times. It was kind of hard whether or not Sakura should change cause they were different opinions on her. Hope ya like this one.**

**Caught in the Moment**

……

She closed her eyes before she felt his smooth lips press against hers, she took a deep breath as his hand found its way to the back of her neck, she kissed him back softly and patiently. They slowly stopped. He looked into her eyes and caressed her neck. "That was…" He began as his breathing grew louder and warmer "Amazing."

"Did I do it right? That day when you were dared to kiss me you stole it, you stole my first kiss. I guess I've taken it back." She was just as out of breath as he was.

He nodded and chuckled before he kissed her again and stopped "I…I have something to….." He paused and gazed at her "Damn you're beautiful."

"You don't mea-" Her words trailed off when she saw him smirk.

"I do."

She flushed and coyly she bit her lower lip. They stared at each other for one long moment before they separated. He wrapped his hand around hers and caressed her cheek.

"Sakura…this is all I ever wanted. You are." He said softly with meaning.

The most she could do was give a wryly smiled. Her face was doing it again; it wasn't showing the way she was really feeling inside.

"From the moment I saw you I knew for some reason that you were meant to be in my life but I didn't know in what way."

She sat still, her eyes moved towards the grip his hand he had around hers.

"Last night…" he continued as the glow in his eyes brightened "When I thought something bad had happened to you I was scared…I've never been so afraid of loosing someone that's why I think-"

Sakura looked down as the smile on her face slowly disappeared. He was doing it right, he was saying the words the way she wanted them to be said and the way she wanted to hear them. He held her hand just as she wanted him to but something was pulling her. He gazed at her for awhile.

"Sakura, look at me."

She did as he insisted and looked straight into his intense amber eyes. She thought she would die just by staring. If she hadn't changed into the person she had become she would have turned away afraid of what they might hold. She never let her gaze dropped and she tried not to blink so she would never forget the look in his eyes, his whole expression.

"I'm in love with you, I love you Sakura. There is nothing anyone can do to change that."

Sakura was quiet, not a word slipped. She dropped her gaze as the look on her face switched.

"Why, I'm demented…disturbed. That's what everyone says right and they are times when I think it's true." She swallowed hard and relaxed her shoulders as she tried to pull a smiled through the sadness. She wasn't sure of how she managed to look into his eyes and tell him what she said next.-"That's nice of you Syaoran…thank you."

Syaoran blinked hard "You're welcome." The bliss in his eyes turned into pain. "You're welcome Sakura." His voice began to break.

She stood up and freed herself from the grip he had on her hand. His hands were clammy and she managed to free herself with no effort, it was as though he was going to let her go anyway.

He stared at her, this shouldn't have come as a shock, Sakura was someone bound to pull something like that. Kiss him and after his confession of love leave him hanging then later pretend as though nothing had ever happened.

"I have to go home." Humiliated she looked down; she couldn't dare to look at his face. She fixed the pink silk dress, pulled it above her knees and brushed the bangs of her hair back.

"But you're brother; he won't be back in three days."

She walked past him and muttered "I'll somehow manage."

Syaoran shrugged "That's smart of you, and how you going to get there?"

"It's not too far. Goodbye"

The sound of her footsteps faded, the door was opened and she was gone. He closed his eyes trying to tell himself that nothing was wrong but he needed…he needed to know. After all they had been through she still managed to walk away. A bitter sweet migraine was in his head and he couldn't take the feeling anymore. He quickly stood up and ran to the front door. He hastily opened it and stood in the middle placing his left hand on the frame. He watched her walk along the fountain before he yelled-

"Sakura! Sakura!"

She was standing in the middle of the pathway; the breeze blew her hair and the warm sun made her skin glow. She turned around like her life depended on it. Her posture elegant and poise like she pausing for an exotic photographer.

"What is it?"

Syaoran let out a chuckle "What is it? Is that all you have to say."

Sakura vision fell to the ground. The crazing paving was not much of a sight so she played with her fingers.

"Go on, don't look at me. I just want to know why you didn't say it."

"Say what?"

The pain in his eyes grew stronger "I told you I love you. I need to know if you feel the same way because if you do you'll be saving me from a hell lot of disappointment."

Sakura looked up. Her eyes darkened.

"Well, it's all happening so fast and it's all too weird. Do you love me Syaoran?"

"I do."

"Syaoran, you can't-how do you know you do."

"I feel it, don't you?"

Her lips moved but nothing came out. She wished she wasn't hurting him but she was.

"Did you take time to think about it?"

"What is there to think about?"

"Many things like what us is going to be like. Our friendship and people change, I changed. I'm not the same person I was years ago or when we first met"

"Cut the crap. All I want to know is if you love me and we can save everything else for later. Do you love me Sakura-I" the rest stuck in his throat. Warm breath surrounded him.

She looked up and wrapped her fingers into a fist. The expression on her face showed uncertainty and fear "I…I don't know" That's all that she could say.

Syaoran bit his lower lip trying to hold on to the string of hope he had left.

"So is this it?"

"Yeah-I better get going."

He closed his eyes for a moment "I'll see you around."

She slightly turned her face away "Uh-ha."

She took one last look at him and made her way out. He watched her walk away and not once did she look back. He clenched his teeth and slammed the door. She did it again, she blew him off.

SAKURA'S POV

Turn around Sakura, turn around. A voice in my head told me but I couldn't. The only thing that kept me walking was the fact that I've never believed in love and never planned to start. I wanted to be with him but without that word involved. I know I told myself many times that I loved him but it was the only word I could use to describe the way I was feeling. But did I? Did I reach the point of crazy where I was capable of confessing my deepest affection to a boy? It was too fast, too rash and thoughtless but wasn't that what I was about. What next….I managed to run away, what if I wanted to come back. Would he be willing to take me back? I remembered the time he pretended he didn't know how to dance and the how mad he was when I cut myself the day I ran away from home. Memories of all the times we shared together kept on coming back to me. If I was smarter I would have. I would have run straight into his arms but…I didn't.

I walked along the pavement and looked back hoping he'd run after me ready to prove that I was wrong but no one, no one was around.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week had passed since we spoke. I didn't know what he was doing or who he was with. All I knew was that he didn't call and his family was said to have traveled up to the mountains on some short vacation. I missed him everyday that went by. His voice was in my head. It felt so long that sometimes I thought I forgot how he looked like. There was no one who could take my breath the way he did. And now that school was out for the summer there wasn't much left for me to do.

"Sakura did you wash the dishes?" Touya said across the table. I could practically feel my veins exploding.

"Yes Touya." I said trying to keep my cool.

"And the garbage?"

"Done."

"You're room."

"Touya, I'm not a machine you know."

"I know." He turned his head and placed his elbow on the table; despite having broken his hand he still wanted to mown the lawn and wash his car. I on the other hand tried to argue with him but he hardly listened. The whole 'I am older that you' issue would frequently come up.

I took out two slices of bread and placed the on a plate. Opened the fridge and took out what was left of the cheese. I knew Touya was watching, speculating, ensuring I wasn't poisoning his food.

"What's the matter?" He said in an unusual tone. It almost sounded like he cared.

I licked my fingers before I looked up and asked "What do you mean?"

"You're not yourself. You probably wouldn't have helped at all before. Forget the sandwich; you can't just lick your fingers when you are preparing food for someone that's disgusting."

I shrugged my shoulder. There was stillness. I tried my best not to look at him for I assumed he was grinning.

"You can go."

I sat on the chair and folded my legs "Go where?"

"Syower Syao, whatever you call him…the spoilt brat."

"Who?"

"You know well enough who I'm talking about, you're little boyfriend."

I clenched my teeth "He is not my boyfriend."

"Yeah right, it's nice to see you're into some guy, I normally wouldn't approve but you proved that you're into boys."

I blinked shocked "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't like it at first but if he managed to bring you back then he's alright."

"Bring me back?"

He looked down "Where are you're boots."

"In the closet." I answered quickly with no hesitation.

"You mean in the bin."

I lay my head back and kept quiet.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"How can I go if he's not there. Besides he doesn't want me."

His eyebrows rose "Doesn't want you? I'll make him want you." He said jokingly, he had no idea how serious I was until he realized I wasn't smiling.

"I messed up big time, it seemed right, at the time."

"What did you do? Break his heart?"

I pasted a smile "Yes I did. Touya this all too bizarre so lets leave it there."

He chuckled "So we can't have a normal conversation with no arguments?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying the world would probably stop turning if things were too right between us."

"Your right, but if you need advise I'm here okay."

I nodded, he was being nice to me no strings attached.

"He didn't try to kiss you did he? I know how teenage boys can be."

"No!" I shook my head quickly as my cheeks turned scarlet.

"Sakura…"

"Don't, I know what you are going to say; it's going to be like an episode of some old sitcom. I ruined everything and he hates me now, I don't even have the guts to talk to him. I wish things would go back the way they were."

"When you wouldn't listen to anyone but yourself?"

"Not that part, the part where I was with Syaoran."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

School was back and there was still no word from Syaoran yet. The Monday school opened again it was raining. The dark clouds made the feeling worse. I grabbed my tray and made my way past the tables in the cafeteria. It was like nothing had changed but me. Luca was still trying to capture attention and the cafeteria ladies were still treating me like a nuisance they kept a close look on everything I did. I aimed for my usual table before I heard a voice call out to me.

"Sakura! Come sit with us." I turned around to the sight of Tomoyo waving her hand. I smiled and sat at the table next to her, across Chiharu.

"So you two are now together right?" Was the first thing she Chiharu said.

I was ashamed to say it but I managed to "No."

She looked at me puzzled "What's taking you two so long. Everyone is wondering when you two will finally hookup."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Tomoyo looked at me "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Is he a good kisser?" Chiharu quickly asked.

I blushed.

Tomoyo gave Chiharu a 'are you crazy' look "Chiharu." She muttered.

"He's…awesome, Tomoyo should know right?"

She moved her head side to side "No, he never kissed me. Can you believe that?"

I was flabbergasted; I always thought he was the time who grabbed opportunities. I missed him even more. What if he never came back? What if the last words we said to each other really meant goodbye.

(NORMAL POV)

He approached the vending machine and just like the first time they met she caught his eye. Her hair was neat in a ponytail, her uniform as neat as usual. She wore black school shoes and she was kicking the vending machine as though she was trying to win a battle against it. The image of her immediately brought a smile to his lips. When she finally won, she got the soda. She smiled in amusement. As she walked back to her table she stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing there with his hands in his pocket. Her lips parted and her eyes lightened. She paused and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"You won that one." He said. His shoulders were relaxed and his hair messy as usual. His shirt was sticking out and his tie was hanging out of his pocket.

"You're late." She murmured.

He didn't really hear what she said but the movement of her lips made what she was trying to imply clear.

"I know. Kinomoto you really know how to damage school property."

She looked at the vending machine and all the dents she made on it.

"I wasn't damaging it, I was disciplining it."

"Some things never change."

"I think I owe you an apology."

"No you don't it's me, I scared you, I said it too soon."

She took three steps closer to him.

"Where have you been?"

"Doesn't matter at least I'm here."

"I thought you were gone for good. You never said goodbye."

"After what happened I couldn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not." He said casually with a blank expression. "I'm kind of busy right now. I think we really need to talk."

"So do I. When?"

"Tonight at Penguin Park, don't be too late."

"I won't."

He gazed her for a moment. "Later"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Penguin Park, the sound of swings caught her attention. Slowly the anxiety was killing her. She looked around and felt shivers run down her spine. Maybe Penguin Park was really haunted. Despite the fear she was feeling her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the broken gate that made a screeching sound. "Couldn't he have chosen any other place?"

"Hello…." She said holding her schoolbag to her chest. She had spent the whole day in the library.

"Is anyone there? Syaoran?" The sound grew louder. She walked towards the area where the swings were. She knelt to pick up a rock when suddenly she saw a shadow on the swings. She swallowed hard.

"Show yourself!" She said in a shaky tone.

"Sakura, put that thing in you're hand down."

That voice, Sakura knew exactly who it was. She was not sure how relieved she was but now was her chance. She dropped the rock.

"Syaoran…Hi, I'm not late am I?"

She could not see his face in the darkness and he was quiet. She put her bag down and sat on the swing next to his. She held her chains and thought of what to say next.

"I'm sorry." Was all that came out.

"I already told you not to be?" His voice still had the same impact it always had on her. It stopped her heart from beating.

"I'm sorry anyway. I'm sorry for leaving, for…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about; I'm the one who should be sorry for butting into your life in the first place. I thought of it while I was away and you were right, I should have thought about it a little bit more."   
"Don't, please don't say that. I'm glad everything turned out the way it did. You changed my life."

"Did I?"

"Yes and I don't like it when you don't talk to me it just feels empty."

"Sakura, I know I'm not perfect and probably not what you are looking for but couldn't you have just said it to make me feel better. Maybe I should have gone on Tomoyo's doorstep and pleaded her to take me back"

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes Tomoyo!"

"So you would start dating her again."

He paused for awhile then replied "No, even if I wanted to she's with Eriol right now."

"So you're going to find a new girlfriend."

"Damn it Sakura, when are you going to realize that all I want is you. Sometimes you can be so stupid."

"Stop shouting at me and don't call me stupid!" She argued.

He was quiet.

Raindrops slowly began to fall. Was he expecting her to make the first move? She knew her bag was going to get wet but she wanted to be with him so much.

"I love you." She muttered beneath her breath.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you!" She said louder.

"I know." He said casually.

"If you knew, why did you stop talking to me and you sunk yourself in depression."

"I know you more than you think I do Kinomoto, you never want to accept anything. You didn't want to accept that you loved me just as you didn't want to accept that your parents are gone. I was only depressed for awhile before I remembered how you can be sometimes."

"There is something wrong with me, something awfully wrong. Otherwise, why does everyone go away and leave me? My father, my mother-well she couldn't help dying, but she left me." Fear clutched her insides. "I suppose pretty soon you'll leave too. That's why I didn't want to get too close."

"Sakura" He began "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She beamed.

He stood up and let out his right hand and pulled her up. "Come here, I want to hold you and never let you go."

She stood up and let him pull her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest as he held me tightly and wrapped his hands around her neck. The rain drops kept on falling but they were too caught up to notice. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He looked up and whispered in her ear.

"We better find shelter."

"I can't move."

"Really, I don't want you getting sick. I think there is a tree house somewhere here?"

"Okay, let's go there."

( SYAORAN'S POV )

She sat right across me. The tree house was small but big enough for two. She looked at me smiling.

"I think Touya likes you." She began.

"I think I like him too." I said sarcastically.

I crawled over to her side "But you know who I like more?"

"Not really, give me a clue?"

"She has the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen." I was only inches from her.

"Um…nope can't think of anyone."

"She's funny, smart."

She let out a giggle. I kissed her and she kissed back.

I sat next to her "Where did you're boots go?"

"I sort of got rid of them, why do you miss them?"

"Not really."

She rested her head on my chest while I held her in my arms.

That morning I gradually opened my eyes to find Sakura still in my arms. I took in the sweet sent of her hair while I embraced her. She made a moaning sound before she muttered "I can stay here till morning."

I gently shook her "Sakura, it is morning."

"No it's not." She murmured.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I loved it when she looked at me that way, like I was the only thing that existed.

"It is morning, already." She frowned.

She tilted her head and kissed me softly. She gently rubbed my cheek. "I can't believe we spent the night here."

"Me too, my Mom's probably going to kill me but I'll think of something."

Sakura freed herself from my arms "Kill you? I'm already dead!" Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh shoot! Touya is going to kill me, I'm so dead!" She stood up.

"Calm down, you'll think of something."

"What! If he finds out I spent the night with a boy his mind is going to go all over the place. Who knows what that insane head of his will come up with?"

She put on her trainers and looked at me "It was fun Syaoran, really fun but we can't do it again."

"How will he know and besides it's not like anything happened."

"Simple, you're the only person I hang out with and he knows I'm in love with you. I am so going to get it." She said quickly "He's going to lecture me about curfew and studies and boys and how I am frenzied and out of my-mind-am I-I can't believe I forgot to go home. I was just so comfy."

I grabbed both of her shoulders and leaned my head next to hers. "Breath, it's no big deal."

"It is. We are going to be late for school."

"You have a point I guess but what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could kill you."

My eyes widened "You better get going."

She turned around and kiss me again "I'll see you if I'll still be alive by then."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it." She said as she climbed down the wooden ladder. I looked around and noticed that she left her school bag.

"Sakura wait up!" I climbed down the ladder and ran after her. She stopped and turned around.

"What miss me already?" She winked.

"Not exactly, you forgot your back."

She ran toward me and took the bag from my hands.

"Thanks."

I managed to grab her wrist before she could escape. She gave me a sly look and wrapped her hands around my neck. Her vision borrowed mine. Our faces grew closer and you know what happens next.

THE END

A/N: I'll leave the rest to you're imagination R&R plz. Since it's the last chapter I'd like to thank all of the faithful fans (tears) All those who took time to read my story (more tears) For waiting and spearing me on the mistakes I made. (Room floods with tears) I guess this is goodbye TT lets hope my next idea will be as good as this one.


End file.
